Ado blasé  recherche normalité
by CupcakesCult
Summary: Bonjours. Moi, Aika, suis la pauvre brebis égarée au milieu d'une bande de loup qu'il faut envoyer a l'hospice. Le seul ilot de normalité dans ce lycée de malade mentaux. Autant dire que c'est l'éclate totale ! A par ça quelqu'un a une corde ? /!\ ABANDONNEE /!\
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High School la Grande !

Quiconque a de l'ambition dans la vie veut aller à cette académie de renommée mondiale, ou tous les plus grands géni de notre air sont formés. Quiconque a des parents fortunés, politiciens, ou étant ambitieux à la place de leur enfants veulent les envoyer étudier là-bas. Il est inenvisageable pour le reste du monde d'être un géni si l'ont est pas dans cette académie. Bref, Qui n'y est pas, est un raté. Point finale.

_C'est fou comme la rumeur publique falsifie la réalité_, fut ce qui vint à l'esprit d'Aika la première fois qu'elle mit le pied dans cet établissement.

Mais faisons un petit retour en arrière pour connaitre la raison de son transfère a la Konoha High School.

____

_Dans le salon d'une charmante petite maison… Pardon, dans le salon d'une immense bâtisse contemporaine, Aika, jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et relativement courts, était en grande discutions avec sa mère, une … vieille femme aux cheveux blancs en chignon ? Qui se trouvait être, en fait, sa gouvernante._

_Gouvernante__ : Madame votre mère souhaite que vous changiez d'établissement._

_Aika : __-relevant la tête et parlant d'une voix hautaine- Et peut on en savoir la raison ?_

_Gouvernante :__ -gêné mais n'en montrant rien- Votre établissement actuel n'est pas suffisamment prestigieux pour être à la hauteur de sa réputation._

_Aika :__-__haussant les épaules- C'est ce qu'elle a dit le mois dernier, pour mon transfère ici, et l'autre fois encore, pour l'établissement d'avant. Quand se rendra-t-elle enfin compte qu'elle a les chevilles démesurément enflé et que l'entreprise de mon père n'est pas aussi importante qu'elle ne le hurle sur tous les toits ? –soupire- Et bien soit, et ou vais-je devoir aller cette fois ci ?_

_Gouvernante __**: **__a la Konoha High School, mademoiselle._

_Aika : __-soupirant d'exaspération- Et bien au moins, si celle-ci ne convient pas, elle pourra se posé des questions. A ce que l'ont dit on ne peut pas trouver plus prestigieux ! –sortant de la salle- quand dois-je partir ?_

_Gouvernante : __Dans deux heures. Vous logerez au pensionna attaché a l'académie._

_Aika :__ Parfait. Je serais prête dans deux heures dans ce cas._

____

Revenons désormais au présent. Aika, suivit de son majordome qui portait ses bagages, s'avança dans la grande cour parsemé de cerisier en fleur. _Pff, c'est le stéréotype de l'école ça__._ Ils y avaient quelques élèves qui fanaient sur les bans en pierre disposé un peu partout, se qui fait qu'Aika fut rapidement exposé aux regards des curieux. _Chic, une nouvelle bête de foire, on va bien s'amuser ! Tss, on dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vu une adolescente !_ Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se redressa et se tint droite comme la justice en traversant la cour. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de les saluer, en temps que futures camarades de classe. Elle franchit la grande porte et s'arrêta quelques instant devant le grand panneau d'affichage, ou l'on pouvait voir un plan de l'établissement détaillé, pour savoir ou ce trouvait le bureau du principal. Dernière étage, dernière porte à droite. _L'ascenseur semblant n'être pas assez évolué pour eux, il va falloir que je monte leurs sept étages par les escaliers. Décidément, les apparences sont vraiment trompeuses. Venant du meilleurs établissement au monde au aurait pu s'attendre a mieux. _Elle prit donc les escaliers et eut une légère monté de compassion envers sont majordome qui portait deux grosses valises bien garnies. _C'est sont métier._ Lorsqu'elle arriva au dernier étage, elle n'était même pas essoufflée, de même que son majordome. Ses derniers scrupules disparurent alors. Il lui fallut plusieurs grandes enjambé pour arriver devant le bureau du principal, les couloirs, comme tout ici, étant démesurément grand. Elle toqua trois fois à la porte et entra directement. Elle s'avança vers le bureau de la secrétaire tandis que des éclats de voix se faisait entendre du bureau a coté.

Aika : -voix neutre- Aika No Katana. J'ai été transféré.

Secrétaire: -cherchant dans les registres de son ordinateur- Bien sur. Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoirs patienter quelques instants, la principale est occupée.

Aika : -sans bouger- Parfait.

Secrétaire : -levant les yeux de son écran- Vous pouvez aller vous assoir dans les fauteuils mis à disposition là-bas.

Aika : -froidement- Merci mais je vais rester debout.

Sans plus attendre, la secrétaire reprit sont travail et Aika détailla la pièce. Il y avait une moquette brune acajou, et les murs étaient beiges. Les meubles étaient très récent, style High Tech, et étaient dans les même tons que les murs et le sol. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvaient des fauteuils en cuir sombres et une table basse en verre avec un vase rempli de jonquilles jaunes. De l'autre coté, une machine a café qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, et une photocopieuse. Quelques fenêtres par ci par là, et des rideaux couleurs prune. C'était, en somme, une pièce plutôt agréable a vivre… Excepté les hurlements qui s'échappait de la porte du principal. _Allons bon ! Une bonne femme comme principale ! Je n'ai jamais pu supporter ce genre de vieille bourrique !_

A ce moment, la secrétaire se leva, non sans avoir poussé un soupir las, et entra dans le bureau. Aika, loin de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ça montre. Un vieux tic qu'elle avait de toujours regarder l'heure. Elle poussa un léger soupir, agacé de perdre son temps bien qu'elle n'ait rien de prévu dans l'heure. Si c'avait était elle dans ce bureau, jamais elle n'aurait fait poiroter un future revenu a l'établissement de la sorte. Bien que ce fût elle qui avait refusé de s'assoir et de patienter confortablement dans un fauteuil rembourré. Et désormais il était tout a fait hors de question d'aller s'assoir, a quoi aurait elle ressemblé ?

Soudain, la voix de la principale raisonna encore plus fort à ses oreilles, et Aika entendit malgrès elle la suite de la … conversation.

Principale : -hurlant- Je commence a en avoir mare de vos putain de conneries ! Trop c'est trop ! je vais m'arranger pour vous virer de cet établissement !

_Mais bien sur. A moins de ce mettre une ou deux multinational a dos, elle ne les renverra jamais. _Elle reconnu la voix de la secrétaire entre les hurlements et les éclats de rire des élèves qui, apparemment, avait eu la même réflexion qu'elle et ne s'inquiétaient pas outre mesure.

Secrétaire : - D'une voix qui se veut apaisante- Tsunade-sama, la nouvelle élève attend dans l'autre salle.

Tsunade : -légèrement calmé- Bien, donnez lui déjà quelques détails sur sa scolarité ici. Je m'occuperai d'elle quand ces deux la cesseront de ricaner !

_Autant dire jamais. Car on peut être sur que rien que pour vérifier ses dires, les deux imbéciles vont continuer leur cinéma._ La secrétaire revint et répéta ce qu'Aika avait entendu. Elle lui donna donc quelques papiers comprenant un plan, son emploi du temps, et un questionnaire qu'il lui faudrait remplir le plus tôt possible.

Aika : -s'ennuyant- Auriez vous un stylo ? Ainsi je pourrai occuper mon temps utilement en attendant que la principale soit libre.

Secrétaire : Bien sur –lui tend un stylo- souhaitez vous que nous envoyons les documents destiné a vos parents directement a leur adresse ? Ainsi vous n'aurez pas a servirai d'intermédiaire.

_Bla bla bla, c'est mielleux et collants comme du léchage de botte. Et dire que je pensais qu'ils auraient un peu plus de caractère ici. Espérons que ce sera mieux avec les élèves._

Aika : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mon majordome s'en chargera quand il sera rentré. Mais merci quand même –ajouta-elle poliment-.

Secrétaire : Très bien. Je suis Shizune et si vous avez le moindre problème venez me voir je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Aika : Merci Shizune-san.

Aika s'empara du stylo et pris appui sur le comptoir pour répondre au questionnaire qui était le suivant :

Quel est votre plat favori ?

Quelles sont vos matières préférées ?

Pratiquez-vous des sports en dehors des cours ?

Quels sont vos hobbies ?

Quel sont, selon vous, vos qualités ?

Idem pour vos défauts ?

Qu'envisagez-vous pour votre avenir ?

S'en suivit une série de question du même genre qu'Aika lut, horrifiée. _Non mais c'est quoi ce questionnaire ?! Pourquoi pas le nom de ma première peluche tant qu'ils y sont ! C'est totalement débile leur truc ! _Elle y répondit néanmoins, persuadé que personne ne le lirait. _Pizza, Français, math, Linguistiques, Marche à pieds, Si on me fout la paix je ne suis pas chiante, Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde, Comment voulez-vous que je les connaisse ? Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, Comme si j'avais le choix ? Je vais reprendre l'entreprise familiale…_ En dix minutes le tout était bouclé, et Aika ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer de tant de… ça n'avait même pas de nom !

Juste après, la porte s'ouvrit, et deux garçons en sortirent. L'un blond aux yeux bleu qui, d'ailleurs, étaient emplies de ricanements contenu, l'autre avec des cheveux argenté et des yeux roses franchement prétentieux. _Le pauvre, il n'a vraiment pas de chance d'avoir des yeux de cette couleur. C'est certainement pour ça qu'il se venge en foutant le bordel._ Ensuite vint une femme blonde a… forte poitrine dirons nous, qui n'avait pas l'air contente du tout. _La pauvre, je la plains de devoirs céder devant ces deux là. Il n'y a rien de pire que de se sentir sous-estimé a juste titre._ Elle fit signe a Aika de la suivre et tandis qu'elle s'avance vers le bureau, un des deux garçons lance un sifflement admiratif, suivit du ricanement de son copain. Hésitant entre se retourner ou les ignorer, Aika décide finalement que les occasions de se venger viendraient bien assez tôt, et s'engouffre donc derrière la principale, suivit de son majordome.

Tsunade : -encore énervé- Bonjours Aika, je suis désolé de t'avoir fais attendre mais je ne voulais surtout pas laisser ces deux la s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Aika : -sursaute légèrement devant cette familiarité- ce n'est rien, j'ai pus remplir le… formulaire, directement.

Tsunade : Tant mieux. Bien, assieds toi, j'ai pas mal de chose a t'expliquer sur le fonctionnement de cette école. –voit alors le majordome- Je vais demander a Shizune de vous montrez la chambre d'Aika, ainsi vous pourrez déposer ses bagages. –interpelle la secrétaire- SHIZUNE !

Shizune :Oui ?

Tsunade : Veux tu bien conduire cet homme dans la nouvelle chambre d'Aika ? C'est la 156.

Shizune : Tout de suite, Tsunade-sama. –se tourne vers le majordome- Veuillez me suivre.

Après l'acquiescement d'Aika, le majordome suivit la jeune femme brune.

Tsunade : Bien, tout d'abords, tu dois savoir que le règlement est très strict et que j'ai les moyen de le faire respecter, malgré ce que certain de nos éléments semble penser. Tous les élèves sont pensionnaires, et il y a deux dortoirs, celui des filles qui se situe dans le bâtiment numéros deux, et celui des garçons, dans le bâtiment numéros quatre. Le réfectoire se situe dans le bâtiment trois, et celui qui accueil les cours dans le bâtiment numéros un. Puisqu'un plan t'a été confié, je e vais pas m'appesantir sur les détails. Le couvre feu est à vingt-deux heures, toute personnes surpris à roder dans les couloires après sera sujet de sanction. L'accès des filles au dortoir des garçons est formellement interdis, et vice versa. Tout contre venant subira également une sanction. Les week-ends sont libres sauf en cas de représentation sportive, auquel cas tous les élèves sont prié de se rendre pour encourager leur établissement. Pour ce qui est des cours, il est possible en cour d'année de changer d'option ou d'en demander une supplémentaire, mais c'est fort déconseillé car le rythme de travail est concentré et donc rapide. L'infirmerie est ouverte a toute heure aux élèves, mais si il y a un problème la nuit, après le couvre feu, il faut demander aux surveillants de vous y conduire. La bibliothèque est ouverte de six heures a vingt-deux heures, de même pour la piscine et les terrains de sports, dojo, et autre. L'accès aux dortoirs durant les heures de cours est interdis. En cas d'oublie de matériel il faut demander l'autorisation a un surveillant pour s'y rendre. Tout acte de violence sera sanctionné. Le réfectoire est ouvert de onze heures trente à treize heure trente. En cas de bataille de nourriture je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec le directeur de la cantine qui, je me dois de le signaler, le bras droit de la grande entreprise de restauration Uzumaki. Durant la semaine il est impossible de quitter l'enceinte de l'école. Le week-ends les élèves sont prié de s'inscrire a la liste mis a disposition au secrétariat. Deuxième étage, troisième porte a gauche. Attention ils sont féroce là-bas. Ne les dérange jamais a l'heure du déjeuner, c'est dangereux. Sinon les chambres sont partagé a deux élèves, il y a une salle de bain par chambre, et des sources chaudes sont mise a disposition. Si tu as des questions, demande les maintenant ou a une de tes camarades.

Aika : -Soufflé par ce long monologue- Ah euh… Très bien. Je ne pense pas avoir de question… Ah si ! QU'en est-il pour l'uniforme ?

Tsunade : -se tape la main contre se front avec bonne humeur- Ah oui ! Suis-je bête ! Il y a deux uniformes dans l'armoire qui t'attend dans ta chambre, plus une tenue de sport. Si un jour tu ne mets pas ton uniformes alors attends toi a ce que l'ont de le face enfiler de force ! Maintenant oust ! J'ai du travail ! Tu commence les cours Lundi, ce qui te laisse aujourd'hui et demain pour t'installer. Bonne journée !

Aika sorti, encore surprise par cette prise de parole continue, puis se repris et sorti du bureau à grande enjambé. Son majordome n'étant pas là, elle en déduisit qu'il était encore dans sa nouvelle chambre. La 156 si elle se souvenait bien. Elle sorti sont plan, mémorisa le chemin, et continua son chemin avec pour objectif premier, prendre les escaliers jusqu'au rez de chausser, puis prendre a gauche et suivre le chemin qui traversait une partit du parc pour entré dans le bâtiment numéros deux. Ensuite, elle devrait se débrouiller pour trouver la chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Le temps de tous résumer dans sa tête, elle avait déjà descendu un étage. Ses pas résonnaient dans la cage d'escaliers. Escaliers sublimes d'ailleurs. En marbres blanc veiné de jade. Avec de magnifique rampe en or massif. Tellement plus subtile que ceux de sa propre demeure. La bas tout était trop ou pas assez. Trop de superficiel. Pas assez de personnalité. Bref, une maison qui reflétait la mode d'aujourd'hui, et pas le caractère de ses habitants toujours absents sauf pour les diners de mise en relations sociale pour montrer que nous sommes une familles unie et que nous nous aimons les uns les autres.

Aika secoua la tête avec exaspération et manqua de raté une marche et de s'étaler de tout son long par terre. _ Quelle idiote je fais ! Il ne manquerait plus que je me face emmener aux urgences dès mon premier jour ! Comme quoi m'appesantir sur ma famille ne me cause que des malheurs !_ Reprenant sa marche, elle arriva sans encombre au rez de chausser et sorti à l'extérieurs. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué, mais jusqu'à présent, tous ce qu'elle avait vu de cet établissement étaient démesurément grands. Surtout l'égo des élèves. Ca, elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir. Mais là, elle jugeait sans preuves. Il y avait toujours un léger doute quand à la peu être maturité des gens d'ici. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. Justement, dès qu'Aika sorti, un petit groupe d'élèves d'avança vers elle, et elle fut bientôt submergé sous un flot de parole qui se résumer, en gros, à des :

_ C'est toi la nouvelle ?

_ Tu viens d'où ?

_ T'été ou avant ?

_ Tu pense quoi de l'école ?

_ Si tu veux on peu te faire visiter !

_Au secours ! Genki sauve moi !_ C'est en implorant son majordome qu'Aika se rendis compte qu'il y avait une échappatoire juste a sa droite. Pile poils sa destination ! Seulement si elle partait en courant ça ferait bizard, ridicule, et lâche. Or Aika voulait bien être bizard, ridicule, mais pas lâche ! Tout du moins pas selon sa propre estime. Elle laissa donc passer l'orage et en profita pour dévisager ses assaillants. Le premier, et le plus motivé, était blonds, avec des yeux bleu, et avait des marques au stylo sur les joues, six pour être exact. Ensuite venait une fille aux cheveux rose et aux yeux verts, qui avait l'air gentil mais un peu nunuche. Puis une blonde, tout aussi si ce n'est plus, nunuche. Et un mec qui gardait sa capuche comme si la paranoïa le poussait à guetter un orage dans la seconde qui suit.

Ca, c'était ceux qui faisait partit des flics de l'établissement. Après, En retrait, Y'avait un brun à l'air ténébreux franchement agaçant, une tête a claque quoi. Un enrobé avec un bandana mal mis sur le crane qui bouffait des chips. Et un blasé de la vie qui semblait passionner pour la météorologie vu l'intérêt qu'il portait aux nuages.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait comme un gros blanc. _Tiens ? Ils ont arrêté de parler ! Finalement l'encapuché a raison ! Il va pas tardé a pleuvoir ! Bref, jouons là politiquement correcte._

Aika : -d'une toute petite voix- Excusez moi mais je suis fatigué, la route a été longue. Je voudrais aller me reposer.

Rose bonbon : Oui bien sur ! Désolé !

Aika : Sinon enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance !

Elle partit donc vers le dortoir en auto congratulant son ingéniosité. Une fois arrivé, elle rencontra son majordome qui lui ouvrit la porte. Aika lui proposa alors de rentrer chez lui, et lui donna les papiers à confier le lendemain à la secrétaire de son père. Ensuite elle monta au deuxième étage, avança au fond du couloir, et trouva finalement sa chambre, la 156, et sorti la clef que lui avait donné son majordome au passage. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle vit. Pour tout vous dire, elle hésita en s'enfuir en courant, ou aller acheter de la peinture pour tout recouvrir. Rose. Les murs : roses. Le sol : rose. Les meubles : blancs. La chambre de Barbie grandeur nature. Lits à baldaquin avec froufrous et dentelles à la place des rideaux, bref, une horreur.

Et a coté d'un des lits, celui le plus près de la porte, se trouvaient ses valises. Le marron foncé faisait d'ailleurs tache dans le décor, comme si vous mangiez une glace fraise chocolat, mais la comparaison ne reflétait pas vraiment la réalité. Pour plus vulgaire, c'est comme si l'affreux cabot de Barbie s'était oublié sur son lit. En gros voila. _Mon Dieu mais comment est-ce que je suis dormir là-dedans ?! Je vais faire des cauchemars !_ Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle se dirigea vers ses valises pour ranger ses affaires. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, occupa le reste de son après midi. Elle ne vit personne durant ce laps de temps, sa colocataire devant être sorti en ville pour profiter de son week-end. Elle ne s'en portait que mieux. Car pour avoir vécu dans cette chambre sans avoir fini par ce suicidé, elle devait être pas mal frapadingue sa camarade de chambre. Lorsque vint dix-neuf heures, ses deux valises étaient vide et rangé sous le lit, et son placard était rempli de vêtement. Elle avait découvert son uniforme accroché à un cintre et avait était agréablement surprise. Elle s'attendait a une horreur du même genre que sa chambre, mais c'était en faite une jupe blanche, un chemisier noire, des grandes chaussettes noire et des bottines marrons. Pour une fois que le designer avait pensé aux filles lors des jours de pluie.

Maintenant, Aika hésitait a prendre une douche. Et si la coloc' arrivait ? _Oh et puis zut ! On est fait pareil ! _Elle prit des vêtements propres, chemisier et tailleur noire, et se rendit dans la salle e bain. Elle eut de nouveau un choc, mais positif cette fois ci. Tout était blanc nacré. Il y avait sur un des meubles de salle de bain, entre les deux lavabos, un vase bleu contenant un bouquet de tournesols. Et tout un mur était recouvert par un grand miroir. La douche était tous ce qu'il y a de plus moderne, mais gardait un certain style traditionnel. Un peu plus loin, elle vit une commode qui contenait des linges de douche. Elle en déplia un, se dévêtit, et entra dans le compartiment pour laisser l'eau chaude la détendre un peu. Elle avait passé plus de six heure en voiture, et avait les muscles contractés comme jamais. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortit totalement relaxé, flottant sur un petit nuage. Elle se sécha rapidement, s'habilla, mais laissa ses cheveux humides. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait beau essayé de coiffer, broshinguer, friser, bref, faire subir toute sorte de torture a ses cheveux, elle n'avait jamais réussi à les coiffer correctement. De ce fait, elle avait constamment ses cheveux dans les yeux, ce qui lui donnait des allures de rockeuse. Du moins, quand elle les gardait détaché, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement en publique. Même la nuit elle les gardait attaché en queue de cheval basse. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et partit en quête de son sachet d'élastiques. Bien évidement, elle le chercha pendant plus de dix minutes, et ne le trouva qu'au dernier endroit ou elle aurait pensé le trouver : au fin fond d'une chaussette solitaire… troué.

Voila bien longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre comment une telle idée de rangement avait pu lui venir à l'esprit. Elle attacha donc ses cheveux et s'assit sur son lit, ne savant plus comment utiliser son temps. Finalement, elle se releva brusquement, regarda l'heure, et décida de se rendre a la bibliothèque pour une « rasia à la Aika ». Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien sa clef dans sa poche, ainsi que le plan, et sorti en verrouillant derrière elle.

Suivant les indications du plan, elle sorti du bâtiment a pas lent pour se rendre au numéro un. Le ciel était teinté de mauve et d'orange, tandis que l'on pouvait apercevoir les premières étoiles briller. C'est sous un nouvel angle qu'Aika découvrit la cour de cerisier en fleur. Plus de pétale rose, que de l'orange. Et plus de pierre grise, que du doré. Un nouveau monde qui s'offrait au regard lors du crépuscule. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bâtiment principal, il y avait déjà une bande d'adolescents qui riaient aux éclats. Parmi, Aika reconnu les deux garçons qui étaient dans le bureau de la principale. Il y avait aussi un roux, qu'elle voyait de dos, une fille aux cheveux bleus qu'elle trouvait tout de suite sympathique, une blonde surexcitée discutant avec un mec aux cheveux rouge a l'air pas très réveillé et un brun, remake, si elle se souvenait bien, de type de tout a l'heure au bavardages incessant, bien sur c'est ironique puisqu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. _Super, un blocus ! Et je passe comment moi ? _A ce moment là, l'un d'eux, le blasé, se tourna vers elle, suivit, bien évidement, du reste de la bande. _Hip hip hip ! Hourra ! Pour de la discrétion c'est super réussit ma vieille !_

Hélas pour elle, bien élevé, elle se senti obligé de les saluer. De loin bien sur, faut pas pousser trop loin non plus.

Aika : - salut de la main- Bonjours ! Je ne veux surtout pas déranger mais il faut que j'aille a la bibliothèque…

Elle essaya alors de s'éclipser a l'intérieurs le plus discrètement possible mais quelqu'un la retint par le bras en déclarant avec bonne humeur : « Tu nous dérange pas ! Reste on va faire les présentations ! »

_On dirait bien que la subtilité ne marche pas avec les plus bouché ! _Elle se retourna avec un sourire aimablement faux collé au visage mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir a celui qui avait fait cafouiller sa fuite. _Tiens ? Mr. J'ai-les-yeux-rose-comme-les-fringues-de-barbier ! Je m'en doutais ! Il a eut une enfance pourris a cause de ses yeux alors il a décidé de se venger sur le reste du monde ! Je suis une victime de toutes les mauvaises choses !_

Aika : Je suis Aika No Katana. Enchanté !

_Mon c** oui ! Je me serrais bien passé de faire votre connaissance !_

Ce fut la fille aux cheveux bleus qui fit les présentations : « Alors le garçon qui t'a attrapé par le bras c'est Hidan, le roux c'est Pain, le blond c'est Deidara, la blonde c'est Kuroime, le brun c'est Itachi, je suis Konan, et le garçon aux cheveux rouges c'est Sasori »

Sasori : -d'une voix plaintive- Hé ! Pourquoi tu m'as présenté en dernier ?!

Kuroime : Par ce que de toute manière t'avais l'air de dormir ! C'est a moi de me plaindre ! Tu ne m'écoute même pas quand je parle !

Sasori : -pour lui-même - Mais ça peut on vraiment me le reprocher ? –soupir-

Maigres elle, Aika eut un petit rire. _Un point pour Sasori_. Mauvaise idée. Tout le monde ce tourna vers elle. Elle eut un sourire d'excuse : « Il n'a pas tord –hausse les bras- les conversations des filles ne sont pas des plus passionnantes. »

Sasori : -triomphant- Ah ha ! Vous voyez !

Deidara : - lui donne une tape affective sur l'épaule – C'est ça, Sasori, c'est ça. Aller rendors-toi ça vaut mieux !

Kuroime : -faussement énervé – Comment ça les conversations des filles ne sont pas passionnante !, T'en es une je te signale !

Aika : C'est donc en toute connaissance de cause que je peux l'affirmer : parler a une fille, c'est s'engager a parler de chaussure, de vernis a ongles ou de mecs. Tous ce qu'il y a de plus rasoirs quoi. Maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois me rendre a la bibliothèque. Bonne fin de journée. –s'en va -.

La petite bande resta planté la avant d'éclater de rire. Il y eut un : « Elle a l'air marrante celle la ! », et ils s'éloignèrent vers un banc et Deidara s'exclama alors : « Hé Hidan ! On fait un paris !? »

Hidan : -très intéressé tout a coup- Lequel ?

Deidara : Je te pari que d'ici les prochaines vacances elle t'aura foutu que des râteaux !

Hidan : Ah ouai ? C'est ce qu'on verra !

Konan : Les garçons ! Ca ne ce fait pas ce genre de pari ! C'est immoral !

Ce à quoi les deux garçons répondirent qu'ils n'en avaient rien a faire. Konan soupira et chercha de l'aide du coté de Kuroime qui lui répondis qu'elle pariait comme Deidara, et que ça ne pouvait que faire du bien à Hidan, car ainsi il passerait mieux les portes. N'ayant aucun argument contre ça, Konan dut laisser tomber, mais se promis de prévenir la nouvelle de ce qui l'attendait.

Pendant ce temps Aika, ignorant qu'elle était devenue le sujet d'un pari, arpentait les étagères de la bibliothèque en soupirant d'aise. _Finalement cette années ne va peut être pas être aussi affreuse que je l'avais prédite._

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

… Aika arpentait les étagères de la bibliothèque en soupirant d'aise. Finalement cette années ne va peut être pas être aussi affreuse que je l'avais prédite.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, ni les livres d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle se rendit au comptoir de la bibliothèque pour faire enregistrer ses emprunts, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait en mains plus d'une demi-douzaine de bouquin. A ce moment là, la bibliothécaire lui fit remarquer qu'étant nouvelle, elle devait également recevoir les manuelle scolaire. Lorsqu'elle sortit de là, elle ployait sous le poids d'une vingtaine de bouquins et avait du mal a voire ou elle mettait les pieds. Ou même ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Elle entama donc un perieux périple vers les dortoirs. Elle manqua de se casser la figure quatre fois en l'espace de deux minutes, et n'avait même pas fait cent mètre. _Eh ben on peut dire que c'est mal barré. J'espère être arrivé au dortoir avant le début des cours !_ Jamais l'idée ne lui vint qu'elle aurait put faire le trajet en plusieurs étapes. Finalement, dix minutes de combat acharné plus tard, Aika se retrouva enfin à l'air libre. La nuit était tombé, et les quelques lumière qui était installé donnaient une ambiance aussi féérique que le crépuscule. Mais ça, elle n'en profita pas vraiment car elle luttait pour ne pas tomber. Ses bras commençaient a la lancer méchamment et elle n'avait même pas parcouru la moitié du chemin. Malgré elle, son aura envoyait des signaux de détresse et si on lui proposait son aide elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir, de ne pas avoir la volonté de refuser. En fait, la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'appeler au secours, c'était sa fierté. Et entre sa fierté et sa santé, sa fierté passait avant tout !

Encore un pas. Un autre. Vas-y ma vieille tu peux le faire ! Une, deux ! Une, deux ! une… Aaaah !

Aika poussa un cri quand elle se senti trébucher et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc. Tous les livres qu'elle tenait se retrouvèrent au sol dans un fracas du diable et elle-même atterrit a leurs suite, se prenant au passage le coin d'un des roman en pleine joue. Elle se mordit la lèvre sans le vouloir, bref, la débâcle.

Aika : -encore allongé par terre et reprenant difficilement ses esprits- Bon Dieu de merde ! Sa fait un mal de chien c'te connerie !

Elle s'appuya sur ses mains et s'assit a même la pile de livre jonchant le sol, puis elle commença à les rempiler. Son regard croisa alors la route... D'une peau de banane abandonné au sol, _et ce, si vous voulez mon avis, avec préméditation. _Soudain, elle entendit des pas se précipiter vers elle et quelqu'un s'exclama : « Eh ça va ? Rien de cassé ? Désolé ce n'était pas pour toi ! » Elle se retourna et tomba face à face avec… deux yeux rose. _Ricanement intérieurs… _Hidan l'aida a se relever sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir et eut un sourire d'excuse a faire fondre un esquimau. _Sa tombe bien, je ne suis pas en glace mais en acier, alors a moins de me foutre dans un four à très haute température je ne risque rien…_

Aika : -ironiquement- Les profs doivent être adepte de sport extrême ici, pour ne pas partir en hurlant.

Hidan : -fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'ironie- J'avoue que parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont masochistes sur les bords.

Elle frotta ses main contre son pantalon et se pencha avec un soupir consterner pour récupérer les livres. Déjà que sur surface plane ce n'est pas évident, alors sur un sentier en pierres c'est carrément du suicide ! Je vais mourir…

Hidan : -en la regardant avec l'air de bien se bidonner- Besoin d'aide peut-être?

Aika se retrouva alors devant un dilemme Fierté ? Pa fierté ? Quoiqu'il en soit, si elle repartait toute seule avec ça, elle aurait certainement l'air ridicule a marcher a deux à l'heure. _Soit…_

Aika : - soufflant – Je veux bien merci.

Il prit donc une dizaine de manuelle tandis qu'elle prenait le reste. C'était déjà plus simple ainsi, et elle pouvait même voir ou elle mettait les pieds ! Hélas, ce poids en moins, elle repris sans le vouloir sa démarche légèrement de biais qui lui donnait des air de femme saoul.

Aika : Direction le dortoir des filles… euh … Hidan c'est ça ?

Hidan : Ouaip. Fait gaffe de pas tomber comme tout a l'heure ! –rire apparenté a un aboiement-

Aika : -vexé- On m'y a aidé je te rappel !

Hidan : -rie carrément a gorge déployé- Et en plus t'es susceptible ! Sa doit pas être évident tous les jours !

Dieu, empêchez moi de commettre ce meurtre… je ne veux pas me damner pour un mec !

Aika : Moi au moins, si je décide de faire une connerie, j'ai le bon sens de ne pas me faire choper !

Hidan : -s'arrête de rire avec une lueur dans l'œil- Ah ouai ? On paris ?

Aika : Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de te convaincre pour savoir ce que je vaux.

Hidan : Voyez-vous ça ? Dis plutôt que c'est des paroles en l'airs !

Aika : -marmonne- L'idiot n'entends que ce qu'il veut entendre…

Hidan : T'a dis quelques chose ?

Aika : Moi ? Non. Du moins ce ne t'était pas adressé donc ça revient au même. –sourire innocent- Tiens ? Nous voici devant les dortoirs des filles ! Merci bien mais je vais me débrouiller à présent !

Il eut un sourire très sarcastique qui n'augurait rien de bon, puis lui mit la pile entre les mains. Aika ne s'y étant pas préparé, elle lâcha tous sous le surpoids.

Aika : C'est malin tient ! T'aurais pas pu prévenir ?

Hidan : -se moquant d'elle- Hé ! Faut te décider ! Tu voulais que je te laisse tranquille non ?

Aika : -se baisse pour tout rempiler- Pff… Ba c'est bon tu peux y aller maintenant !

Hidan : Comme tu veux ! Evite de te priser la nuque dans les escaliers ! –commence a partir vers le dortoir des garçons- Ah ! Et un conseil ! Fait le voyage en plusieurs trajets, personnes va te les voler tes bouquins ! A plus !

Aika : Ouai c'est ça, merci, au revoir !

Malgré elle, Aika suivit le « conseil » d'Hidan, et ragea d'autant plus que c'était une bonne idée et qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensée. Une fois tous ses livres devant la porte de sa chambre, elle ouvrit et se figea sur le pas de la porte. _Oh misère…_

Sur le lit près de la fenêtre, se trouvaient les deux filles qu'elle avait croisées en allant a la bibliothèque. _Konan et … Kuroime, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut. _Elle leur adressa un sourire poli et réussi à transporter tous ses livres dans l'armoire lui étant réservé. En prévision, elle avait laissé deux étagères vides. Elle rangea le tout par ordre alphabétique et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Dès son entré, les deux filles s'étaient tues et la regardaient. _Comme une bête de foire !_ L'une des deux, celle qui avait les cheveux bleus, prit la parole, brisant ainsi le silence, et la glace, de sa voix calme et apaisante : « Re-bonjours Aika-san. Tu te souviens de nous ?

Aika : -avec bonne humeur- Les noms, c'est déjà ça.

Konan : Je sais que ce n'est pas une très bonne entrée en matière, mais avant tout je dois t'avertir d'une chose sur l'une des personnes avec qui je traine.

Aika : Vas-y je t'écoute, même si je ne voix pas trop en quoi cela me concerne je suppose que je ne vais pas tarder a le savoir.

Konan : Tu vois qui est Hidan ?

Aika : Cheveux argenté, yeux rose, caractère imbuvable. Oui dans les grandes lignes.

Konan : Bien. En fait, il a fait un pari avec un de ses amis dont je ne citerai pas le nom, et puisque ce pari te concerne, il me semble plus… équitable, de te mettre au courant.

Aika : -soupir- Vas-y, même si je crois que j'en ai déjà une petite idée…

Konan : Il a parié qu'il réussirai a sortir avec toi. Enfin, pas tout a fait, son ami a parié que d'ici les prochaines vacances, tu ne lui aurais, je cite : « foutu que des râteaux ».

Aika : Ce qui revient au même… -soupir- Bon et bien merci de m'avoir mise au courant Konan-san. Dis moi si je me trompe, mais cet ami avec qui il a parié, ce ne serait pas le blond… Deidara ?

Kuroime : -qui a suivi toute la conversation sans intervenir- Ouaip ! C'est mon crétin de frère. –d'une voix menaçante et jubilante- Si tu veux je peux le tyranniser pour toi…

Aika : -légèrement effrayé- Non merci, je trouverai bien a me venger par moi-même. Ce sera plus intéressant pour moi.

Kuroime : Bah, si tu veux vraiment l'emmerder, t'a qu'a faire en sorte qu'il perde le paris, ce qui reviendrai a sortir a Hidan.

Aika : Je ne suis pas sadique a ce point. –pour elle-même - Ni masochiste pour out dire. Quoique j'aurai également une vengeance sur l'autre, en le plaquant juste après. Mais je ne veux pas m'impliquer trop. Il faudra trouver plus subtile…

Konan : -qui l'a entendu marmonner- Tu verras, ils ont beaucoup de points faible, étant « idolé » par toutes les filles de l'établissement, ou servant d'exemple a tous les mecs, ils ne s'attendent pas du tout a ce que l'on s'en prenne a eux. Tu devrais avoir beaucoup de possibilité.

Aika : - gênée – Je suis désolé ! Ils ont l'air d'être vos amis, je ne veux pas vous liguer les uns contre les autres !

Kuroime : Y'a pas de problème, tant que tu ne touche pas à… -a soudain les yeux dans le vague et un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres-

Konan : … Itachi –completa-elle avec un soupir-

Aika : Le brun ? Il ne m'a rien fait, je ne voie pas pourquoi j'irai lui chercher des noises.

Kuroime : Alors nous sommes d'accord ! Au fait ! Je suis ta camarade de dortoir, et nous sommes également dans la même classe !

Aika : Ah ? Et bien enchanté camarade…

Les trois filles discutèrent ainsi de tous ce qu'Aika avait manqués en arrivant en cour d'année. Comme, par exemple, le fait que parmi les premières années se trouvait Sasuke Uchiha. Ainsi, le brun légèrement a part de la bande de flics était le frère d'Itachi Uchiha, héritier de la grande multinational Uchiha, entreprise mère de toute les entreprise d'électro-informatique, et versée dans les systèmes de sécurité. Dans la même année, il y avait également Naruto Uzumaki, également héritier d'une multinational, mais celle-ci étant versée dans la restauration. Les deux plus grandes entreprises mondiales. Autant dire qu'il devait y avoir de la rivalité entre eux. Mais apparemment, ils étaient amis. _Etrange. Leurs parents doivent être assez ramollis pour permettre ça. Mais c'est tant mieux pour ces deux gamins._

La directrice, Tsunade, n'était principale de cet établissement que depuis cette année. Les années précédentes avait accueillis au poste un certain Sarutobi, qui avait pris sa retraite sur une île des caraïbes tranquille. Aika avait une petite idée de la raison de ce choix. Konan expliqua que ses parents travaillaient dans l'impression et l'infographie. Quand à Kuroime, son père, et donc celui de Deidara, possédait les plus grosses part d'action dans les entreprises de feu d'artifice. D'ailleurs, son frère avait hérité d'un certain gout pour les explosions incontrôlées. A son grand soulagement, on ne lui demanda pas de parler de ses parents. Rien que le fait d'en parler lui donnait la nausée.

Ce qu'Aika apprécia beaucoup chez ses deux camarades, fut qu'elles ne parlaient jamais au nom de personnes absentes, fussent-elles leurs amis. En gros, elle respectait l'intimité d'autrui, une qualité rare de nos jours. Aika ne s'était jamais considéré comme particulièrement sociable, mais avec Konan et Kuroime, les plaisanteries venaient naturellement, il n'y avait pas de place pour la gêne. Pour une fois, Aika s'amusa vraiment, sans arrière pensée, tant et si bien que l'heure du repas sonna sans qu'elle n'ait vu le temps passer. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Aika était attablée avec Kuroime, Konan, et tout le reste de la bande. _Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?_

Bien évidement, Mère la chance avait fait en sorte qu'elle se retrouve a coté de ce cher Hidan… La pauvre, ah merde, c'est un récit neutre normalement... Bon je reprends (Désolé pour cette petite note de l'auteur qui n'a pas pus s'en empêcher). Aika se senti soudainement très nerveuse. Tout le monde la regardait et Aika savait parfaitement ce qu'ils pensaient : _Chercher l'intruse ! _De plus, tout le monde lui posait des questions plus ou moins indiscrètes, ces dernières étant d'ailleurs beaucoup plus nombreuses. Tiens ? C'était Deidara le blond et Sasori l'endormi, pas si endormi que ça pour l'occasion, qui menait la danse.

Sasori : -très concentré, avec un sourire louche – C'est quoi tes hobbies ?

Aika : -le plus sérieusement du monde- j'aime courir dans la foret toute nue les nuit de pleine lune en chantant YMCA.

Sasori : -prend des notes- Intéressant…

Aika : Je me fou de ta gueule, là, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

Deidara : Ta passion dans la vie ?

Aika : Les télétobises.

Sasori : T'a peur de quoi ?

Aika : Des haricots sautés aux pommes de terre.

Deidara : C'est quand que t'a eu tes première règles ?

Aika : A mon cinquième anniversaire on m'a offert le kit du parfait géographiste avec règle, équerre, compas, et rapporteur.

Sasori : T'ai déjà tombé amoureuse ?

Aika : Je ne connais pas cette ville, je suis déjà tombé a San Francisco, a New York, à Paris, mais pas à Moureuse.

Deidara : Quel taille fait ton tour de poitrine ?

Aika : Certainement plus que si on fait le tour de ton cerveau.

Sasori : Comment calcule tu l'air du périmètre de la moitié de la circonférence de la statue de la liberté les nuit de pleines lunes ?

Aika : Je ne peux pas, je suis un loup-garou et les nuits de pleines lunes je suis obligé de m'enfermer a la cave pour ne pas manger mes domestiques.

Deidara : Et … Est ce que tu te fais suivre ?

Aika : J'y vais, Bon appétit.

Et elle se leva sans plus de cérémonie, pris son plateau et parti d'un pas vif. A la table tout le monde était interdit. Finalement Deidara lança un « Bah qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » d'une voix étonnée, mais personne ne put lui répondre. Finalement il haussa les épaules et recommença à manger, bientôt imité par tous. Kuroime remarqua alors qu'Hidan avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, et un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon plaqué sur les lèvres.

De son coté, Aika sortit du réfectoire en courant à moitié. _Sauvée !_ Elle inspira une grande bouffé d'air frais. _ Non mais je les emmerde moi ? Qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour se foutre de sa gueule ! _Elle donna un coup de pieds énervé dans une pierre à terre. Autant de loin ils devaient être sympas, mais de près ils étaient insupportables ! Elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'on s'intéresse à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout prendre sur la défensive. Mais regarder les gens de loin, comme on regarde un bon film à la télé, ça elle c'était son truc. C'était tellement plus agréable de vivre sa vie de loin, et de se concentrer sur celle des autres. Elle soupira en laissant ses pas la balader dans le parc. Se rendant alors compte du décor dans lequel elle se trouvait, Aika poussa une exclamation d'admiration. _La classe !_ Elle redécouvrit le parc sous un nouvel œil. Comme le crépuscule, la nuit avait une apparence féérique. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué quand elle revenait de la bibliothèque mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de profiter pleinement du spectacle. Son regard avisa alors un banc non loin, ou elle alla s'assoir.

Aika : - sereine- Ah le calme de la nuit… Que c'est agréable !

Quelqu'un derrière elle : Je te le fait pas dire…

Aika : -sursaute- Putain mais t'es malade ? J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Et puis t'es qui d'abords ? Et t'es ou ?

La voix : - soupire- Tss galère ! Ch'uis Shikamaru Nara, Par terre a deux trois pas derrière le banc…

Aika : -se retourne- Salut … T'étais avec la bande de tout a l'heure non ? Pas besoin de me présenter alors…

Shikamaru : Ouai…

Aika : On fait un pacte ? Chacun de notre coté on la ferme, comme ça on est tranquille tout les deux.

Shikamaru : Sa me va. Message cachée de l'autrice : Shikamaru est corse !

Et chacun se replongea dans ses pensés. Mais Aika, maintenant qu'il y avait quelqu'un, ne pouvait plus laisser son esprit s'égarer… Et puis, les amis de ce type n'allaient pas tarder à venir le chercher… Elle poussa un soupire à l'idée de se retrouver face a la nunuche aux cheveux roses et au blondinet surexcité. De plus, elle voulait être de retour dans le dortoir avant sa colocataire, ainsi elle ferait semblant de dormir et éviterait les questions. Vu l'heure elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher si elle voulait mettre son plan à exécution.

Soudain, une fille s'approcha d'elle a grande enjambé, suivi par une petite troupe d'élève de la gente féminine. Blonde platine, elle devait avoir son âge. Même de loin, Aika pouvait voir que son regard était froid comme la glace, impitoyable. Derrière elle, dans l'ordre hiérarchique de leur troupe, suivait une fille aux cheveux rouges, qui portait des lunettes et dont la coupe était plutôt stylée. Quand elles furent justes sous son nez, Aika leva la tête pour voir le visage de la blonde.

La blonde : Aika No Katana !

Aika : Oui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

La blonde : -d'une voix dédaigneuse- Je suis Shion.

La fille a lunettes : - avec fierté- Je suis Karin !

Aika : Enchanté. Je peux vous aider ?

Shion : -voix glacialement dédaigneuse- En effet oui.

Karin : T'approche pas de l'Akatsuki !

Aika : -moyennement intéressée- L'Akatsuki ? Les gens avec qui j'ai mangé je suppose ?

Shion : Exacte. Si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui, laisses les tranquilles.

Aika : -voix ennuyé- On ne peut pas dire qu'ils m'intéressent. Je dirais même que vous me donnez la raison qu'il me manqué pour ne pas leur adresser la parole.

Karin : Comment oses-tu parler d'eux ainsi ?

Shion : -à Karin- Laisse. Puisque nous sommes d'accords, adieu.

Aika : Oui, adieu.

Et la bande s'éloigna, non sans avoir jeté des regards haineux vers Aika, qui n'y fit pas attention. _On dirait bien qu'ils sont célèbres ici… Raison de plus pour ne pas les approcher…_ a ce moment, la voix de Shikamaru s'éleva à coté d'elle.

Shikamaru : Fait pas gaffe à ces filles, elles sont galère.

Aika : -légèrement amusé- Merci du conseil, mais de toutes façon elles viennent de me fournir l'alibi idéale. Je ne vais pas aller me plaindre, au contraire.

Shikamaru : -hausse les épaules- Comme tu veux.

Aika : -se levant- Bon, je vais y aller. A plus !

Shikamaru : Ouai a plus… Galère…

Un nouveau groupe se dirigeait vers eux. Cette fois ci, il s'agissait des amis du paresseux. Aika allait partir a toute vitesse quand l'un d'eux s'écria : « Hé ! C'est Aika, la nouvelle ! » _Grillée… Bon et bien pas le choix…_ Elle fut obligée de s'immobiliser et d'afficher un air étonné et légèrement béa, comme toutes les filles étant scolarisées. Le blond de tout à l'heure se présenta alors avec une motivation vraiment exagéré et pourtant sincère : « Je suis Uzumaki Naruto ! »

Aika : -soupirant discrètement- Enchantée…

Naruto : T'es nouvelle ?

Aika : -a pas capté- Pardon ?

Naruto : -articule comme pour une demeuré- T'es-nou-velle ?

Aika : -blasé-Y'a pas deux secondes tu m'as interpellé comme étant je cite : « la nouvelle ». J'ai pas changé de statue durant ce cours laps de temps alors oui je suis nouvelle.

_Et ça y est, on me regarde comme un alien… Décidément, aujourd'hui je suis en train d'exploser mon cota de soupire ! _Tout le monde la regarda pendant un moment, puis, le Naruto poussa une exclamation de victoire : « AH ! J'ai compris ! Eh mais c'est vrai en plus ! »

Aika le regarda avec des yeux ébahi tandis que tout le monde éclata de rire. Finalement, Aika abandonna l'idée de comprendre souhaita une bonne soirée aux bons entendeurs et parti vers son dortoirs en ignorant les gens qui la rappelaient. Marchant dans les couloirs silencieux, Aika repassa tout les éléments de sa journée dans sa tête pour en faire le bilan. Elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle allait devoir éviter de parler à a peu près stout le monde si elle voulait passer une scolarité sans vague. Hélas, elle savait parfaitement que ce ne serrai pas aussi simple. Il suffisait de regarder les élèves pour deviner qu'ils n'envisageaient même pas qu'on ne puisse pas vouloir être en leur compagnie. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, Aika y entendit des éclats de voix enjouée. Ne cherchant même pas a comprendre qui y était, elle fit demi-tour, de plus en plus lasse de ce lycée, alors qu'elle n'était pas la depuis vingt quatre heures. _Et bien, ça promet !_

Elle redescendit les marches, ressorti du dortoir, et se trouva un banc pas juste en face de la fenêtre de sa chambre_. Ainsi, quand les envahisseurs auront quitté la base, je pourrai y retourner juste après._ S'étalant de tous son long sur la dalle dure et froide, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la brise nocturne.

Sur un banc, dans un jardin immense, une femme avec de longs cheveux noire et une petite fille avec des cheveux rouges coupé au carré regardaient le ciel nocturne. Le vent faisait voler les longues mèches sombres de la femme et ceux-ci venaient chatouiller la petite fille.

La femme brune : Je vais partir, Aika.

Aika : Mais pourquoi ? T'es pas obligé maman !

La mère : Je ne peux plus supporter ton père. Il faut juste que tu sache que c'est de sa faute, pas de la tienne.

Aika : Mais je m'en fiche moi de qui c'est de la faute ! Moi je veux juste que tu reste !

La mère : -avec un sourire- Tu es vraiment une petite fille trop exigeante…

Aika se réveilla en sursaut. Ces deux mots raisonnant dans sa tête. _Trop exigeante…_ Elle secoua la tête, chassant les derniers vestiges de son cauchemar, et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur le banc. Elle se redressa, et s'étira en essayant de ne pas faire attention à son dos endolori par la pierre. Jetant un regard sur sa montre, elle lut qu'il était deux heures du matin. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'aux dortoirs qu'elle espérait encore ouvert. Chance ou miracle, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. _Etrange…_ Sans plus se poser de question, elle monta les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre.

« Ben alors ? C'est a cette heure là que tu rentre ? Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ? »

_Pitier dite moi que je fais un cauchemar…_ En face d'elle se trouvait la bande avec qui elle avait diné au grand complet. _On n'est pas dans un dortoir pour filles ? Oh et puis merde, je veux juste dormir !_ Sans même répondre, elle marcha jusqu'à son armoire, pris son pyjama, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain qui, elle l'avait vérifié, était vide. _ On ne sait jamais…_ Dans l'autre salle, elle entendis des ricanement et quelqu'un s'exclama d'une voix goguenarde : « Et bien Kuroime, bonjours l'autorité ! »

Kuroime : Ferme la Deidara !

Aika enfila un pantalon long et large noire, et un tee-shirt a manche longue rouge. Une paire de chaussettes noire. Bien évidemment, son élastique choisi se moment pour rendre l'âme. _Foutu cheveux trop volumineux, je vais porter plainte contre Dieu ! C'est de la discrimination ! A croire qu'Il s'acharne sur moi ce vieux croulant dépassé !_ Elle ressorti de la salle de bain avec ses vêtement du jour sous le bras, les foutu en boule dans son armoire, ressorti un élastique de sa chaussette troué et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval basse. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers son lit, trébucha au passage sur un des types qui trainait dans la salle, et s'engouffra sous ses couvertures et écrasa son oreiller sur sa tête pour occulter tout bruit extérieurs. Et maintenant, _bonne nuit._


	3. Chapter 3

_Je déteste ce collège, je déteste ma mère, je déteste ma colocataire et je déteste sa putain de bande de pote de mes deux que je n'ai pas !_ C'est sur ces pensées qu'Aika se leva pour son premier jour de cour. Elle releva brusquement les draps, posa pieds à terre, pris son uniforme et fonça dans la salle de bain le tout avec humeur. Quatre heures du matin ! Ils ont fait le bordel jusqu'à quatre heure du matin ! Si ça continu comme ça je vais m'acheter des boules insonorisantes ! Ou mieux ! Je les bâillonne tous après leurs avoir arraché la langue ! Elle ouvrit l'eau du robinet, mit ses mains en coupole pour en recueillir dans ses paumes, et s'aspergea le visage plusieurs fois pour se réveiller. Puis elle revêtit l'uniforme rapidement, effaça les faux plis du tissu, refit sa queue de cheval et constata dans le miroir qu'elle avait une tête à faire peur. Tant pis. S'ils ont un problème ils ont qu'à regarder ailleurs ! Elle sortit de la salle de bain, fit son sac, et partit sans un regard pour la blonde qui émergeait à peine d'un sommeil de souche.

Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, manqua de s'écraser par terre, et sortit en trombe dans le parc. Au passage, elle vit que les chieurs qui l'avaient empêché de dormir attendaient Konan et Kuroime. Elle ne leur jeta même pas un regard et accéléra l'allure en serrant les poings. A ce moment, elle tomba sur Shion, Karin, et une autre fille avec de longs cheveux ébène. _Chic alors ! Mes meilleurs amies sont la pour me dire bonjours ! Je suis heureuse…. Ironie…_ D'un même mouvement, elles se tournèrent vers Aika qui se retint de leur tirer la langue. Geste qui aurait été certes puérile, mais libérateur. Elle s'immobilisa donc a trois pas d'elle et leur demanda avec la plus grande sincérité : « Bien dormies ? »

Shion : -Glacialement- Mieux que toi au moins.

Karin : On t'a fais peur au poing de te donner des insomnies ? –grand sourire sadique-

Aika : En fait, j'ai rêvé de vous, ça m'a donné des sueurs froide et j'ai eu des cauchemars affreux ou j'été poursuivis par des tubes de rouges a lèvres…

Karin : Toi espèce de… !

La brune : Laisse Karin, tu ne voix pas qu'elle joue la maligne pour se donné contenance ? Alors qu'en fait elle ne vaut strictement rien. Elle essai juste de se donner de l'importance !

Shion : Je suis d'accords avec Kyoui, oublions la.

Et les trois filles partirent. Aika eut alors une pensée chaleureuse et reconnaissante envers cette Kyoui. En effet, grâce à elle, Aika allait être tranquille au moins une journée sans avoir à supporter une troupe de pimbeches fanatiques. Elle reprit donc sa marche vers le bâtiment de cours, oubliant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder sur son emploi du temps quel cours elle devait avoir et la sale ou elle devait se rendre. _Alors… Cours de philosophie avec un certain Asuma, en salle 610. Rien que l'étage ça veut tout dire. Déjà que personne n'est passionné par la philo, monter six étage c'est carrément de la provocation. _La numérotation des salles fonctionnait ainsi : pour dire qu'on était au deuxième étage, on employait 200, puis il y avait une vingtaine de salle par étage, si c'était en salle un du deuxième étage, on avait 201. Aika grimpa donc les six étages qui la séparait de la salle de cours, et se retrouva face a une porte clause. Un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui indiquait sept heures et demie, lui expliqua pourquoi elle était en avance. Ne voulant pas redescendre tous les étages, elle décida de sauter le petit déjeuner et de rester en face de la porte à poireauter. Pour passer le temps, elle ouvrit son livre de cours pour lire un peu le programme de cet établissement. Mais elle ne put se concentrer tant ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Elle posa son sac par terre et s'assit sur le sol. _C'est bien ma veine, à ce rythme je vais m'endormir en cour et on va m'expédier chez la directrice ! J'aurai mieux fait de rester sur ce banc en pierre !_ Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Ce fut en train de finir sa nuit que le professeur la trouva, affalés a coté de la porte. Il la regarda un instant, ébahi, puis souffla un dernier jet de fumée avant de l'interpeler.

Prof. Asuma : - amusé – Je sais que la philosophie peut être assez assommante mais je n'ai même pas commencé mon cour !

Aika se réveilla en sursaut et se releva à toute vitesse.

Aika : -confuse- Excusez-moi professeur ! Je n'ai pas très bien dormir cette nuit…

Prof. Asuma : - se retenant de rire devant l'air totalement affolé de son élève- J'ai vu ça.

Il ouvrit la salle et l'invita à entrer en attendant les autres élèves. Il lui indiqua une place mais lui précisa qu'a l'arrivé des autres elle devrait s'installer ailleurs car il y avait un plan de classe. Curieux, Asuma lui demanda qu'elles étaient ses première impressions de l'établissement. Aika hésita entre dire la vérité, c'est-à-dire qu'en se qui concernait l'établissement il n'y avait rien a dire mais que du coté des élèves s'était autre chose, ou mentir en disant que tout allait pour le mieux dans le monde des bisounours (c'est qui est vrai d'ailleurs, seulement si le pays des bisounours n'est pas associé a ce collège). Finalement, elle opta pour une semi-vérité et déclare : « J'aime beaucoup cet établissement, il a du style, surtout le parc. Mais sinon je ne peux pas encore me prononcer. Et vous, m'sieur ? A votre avis, je suis quel genre d'élève a vue de nez ? »

Asuma, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question, éclata d'un rire bruyant.

Asuma : Et bien a première vue je dirais que vas bien t'entendre avec certain de tes camarades, et qu'on n'a pas trop de soucis a ce faire pour tes résultats.

Aika se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se demandant s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Mais après tout, peu être que les élèves n'étaient pas tous comme sa colocataire et ses amis. Finalement elle se gifla mentalement pour arrêter de réfléchir a tous ça. _Je ne suis pas medium alors pas la peine de se casser la tête alors que je vais bien assez tôt pouvoir me faire une idée par moi-même._ A ce moment là entrèrent quelques élèves. Deux garçons et deux filles. Un des deux garçons avait des cheveux châtains coiffé en catogan et un bandana noir, l'autre avait les cheveux en pétards, vert. Une des filles était petite avec de longs cheveux bruns et la dernière du groupe avait de longs cheveux noirs. Personne n'avait l'air réveillé, surtout pas le garçon aux cheveux verts. Ils allèrent tous s'assoir sans même avoir remarqué Aika, qui ne manifesta pas sa présence, trop heureuse d'échapper à un interrogatoire de plus. Ensuite arrivèrent dans la salle Shion, la dite Kyoui et deux autre fille, totalement cloné sur Kyoui. _ C'est quoi le délire ? Y'a une couleur de cheveux commune aux chieuses ici ? Houlà, ça devient grave…_ Elles aussi partirent s'assoir à leurs places respectives. Puis, le reste des élèves envahirent la salle de cours et prirent place dans un fonds sonores de chuchotements entrecoupés de regards jeté vers Aika. Celle-ci se leva de sa place qui était déjà attribué et alla s'appuyer contre le tableau, pas loin du bureau du professeur. Elle remarqua qu'a l'entré de sa coloc' et de ses amis, tout le monde se désintéressa d'elle pour les regarder eux. _Au moins ils auront un bon coté ceux là…_ Quand tout le monde fut assis, Asuma demanda à la nouvelle de se présenter. Ce qu'elle fit sans trop se presser, histoire de ne pas se donner la migraine.

Aika : - avec une motivation sans limite- Salut. Je suppose que vous savez déjà qui je suis. Sinon pour les ignare je suis Aika No Katana et à première vu j'ai le même âge que vous. Franchement, je ne demande qu'une chose : qu'on me fiche la paix. Sinon enchanté de vous rencontrez.

Tout le monde, ou presque, la regarda avec des yeux ronds et elle haussa les épaules avec décontraction. _Ca c'est dit._ Asuma lança un « des questions ? » et la satisfaction d'Aika ne dura pas.

Un élève : -levant la main- Moi m'sieur. C'est quoi ton activité préféré ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Si elle ironisait la maintenant, elle s'attirerait a tout les coups les foudres du professeur, et il ne manquerait pas d'appeler ses parents pour leurs poser des questions. Elle se résigna donc à répondre plus ou moins sincèrement et c'est avec agacement qu'elle prononça les tirades suivantes.

Aika : La lecture.

Le type aux cheveux châtains : Qu'est ce que t'écoute comme musique ?

Aika : Métal Symphonique. Hard Rock. Classique.

Le même type : -l'air réjoui- J'm'appel Haiko. Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Aika : Réponse franche ou politiquement correcte ?

Haiko : Franche.

Aika : Au dernière nouvelle y'a pas marqué « nunuche » sur mon front

A ces mots la classe éclata de rire. Le garçon, loin de mal le prendre, fut l'un des premiers à rire et lança un « dommage ! » tandis que ses deux amies le charriaient. Le mec aux cheveux verts leva alors la main et le silence, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, revint instantanément. Apparemment, il n'était pas de ceux qui parlaient souvent.

Le garçon : C'est qui ton chanteur préféré ?

Aika : - qui y réfléchis- hum… J'ai pas de chanteur préféré, mais en chanteuse j'aime beaucoup Tarja Turunen. Et en groupe la liste est beaucoup plus longue mais en tête il y a Nightwish, Delain, Within Temptation et Eluveiti.

Le garçon : T'as bon gout…

Aika : -tente de dissimuler un sourire ironique- En effet, c'est une qualité qui, selon moi, me définis plutôt bien.

Quelqu'un poussa un son dédaigneux qu'Aika fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué. Elle rajouta : « Bien évidemment, je n'ai bon gout que pour les personnes qui on un minimum de plomb dans la cervelle et ne se contente pas de suivre les tendances du moment… ». Cette fois si, le garçon aux cheveux vert éclata franchement de rire, et le professeur dissimula un rictus derrière une quinte de toux. Aika ferma brièvement les yeux pour ignorer sa migraine et y passa sa main devant. Finalement, on lui accorda le droit d'aller s'assoir. Le professeur réfléchis quelques instant puis lui désigna un banc tout au fond de la salle, près des fenêtres. _Chic ! _Autre bon point, elle n'avait pas de voisin de table.

Une fois assise et ses affaires sorties, comme pour le reste de la classe, le cours commença. Il fut beaucoup moins ennuyant que ce qu'Aika avait pensé. Même si le professeur parlait d'une voix trainante, il faisait des réflexions à la fois drôle et pertinente sur le sujet qu'il traitait, et réussissait à captiver l'attention des élèves par des comparaisons avec leur milieu. Mais malgré ça, Aika faillit s'endormir deux fois pendant le cours, et elle se soupçonnait d'avoir rattrapé un quart d'heure sur son cahier. Finalement, la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin des deux premières heures de la journée ainsi que le début de la pose. Sortant de sa somnolence, elle sortit son emploi du temps. _ Oh merde… On passe à la SVT… Mon pire cauchemar. Je ne vais jamais tenir le coup…_ Elle rangea ses affaires comme au ralentit et se leva. _En plus, je vais devoir tout redescendre. Salle 210… Ca les amuse de nous voire courir a droite a gauche ? Bande de sadique ! Quoique, le comble aurait était que l'on ait EPS puis philosophie. On aurait discuté du sens profond du sport… _Elle soupira et marcha d'un pas de zombie à l'extérieurs de la classe en lança un « **Bonne journée… »** Dénué d'énergie...

Asuma la regarda partir et eut une pensée pour un certain élève fainéant qui devait continuer sa nuit sur un bureau. Finalement, quand tout le monde eut quitté la salle, il la ferma et parti dans la salle des profs pour déguster un capuccino et se fumer une cigarette. De son coté, Aika avait a peine fait quelques pas qu'elle fut contrainte de se dissimuler derrière un mur. _Ils font chier…_ Curieuse malgré tout, elle décida d'écouter la discutions de Deidara et Hidan. Le frère de sa colocataire semblait hilare tandis que le second était plutôt grognon.

Deidara : -ricanant- Ha mon pauvre il est mal partit ton pari ! Après cette nuit ça m'étonnerai qu'elle nous porte dans son cœur la nouvelle. Si tu veux on peut laisser tomber… Mais tu me devras le double de ce qui était prévu au début…

Hidan : La ferme ! Tu ferais mieux de faire tes comptes, par ce que je vais le gagner ce pari ! Elle me tomber dans les bras comme toute les autres !

Aika eut un ricanement dédaigneux et secoua la tête. Il pouvait toujours rêver le pauvre, elle allait lui faire une sacrée désillusion. Finalement, elle quitta sa planque et avança d'un pas tranquille, un brin arrogant, jusqu'aux escaliers sans un regard pour les deux idiots. Elle se rendait à la salle de biologie quand on l'interpella .Re-soupire.

Aika : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Kuroime : On vient s'excuser…

Aika : Mais encore ?

Konan : Ce n'était pas très sympa ce qu'on a fait hier. Tu devais être fatigué.

Aika : -plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu- Et je le suis toujours. Excuse accepté. Bonne journée.

Kuroime : Hé ! On s'est excusé, pas la peine de nous faire la gueule !

Aika : Qui parle de « faire la gueule » ?

Konan : Tu avoueras que c'est exactement ce que tu fais. Allez viens. C'est la pose, on va te présenter un peu mieux aux autres.

Aika : Non merci. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à avoir une troupe de groupies en furie sur le dos. J'en supporte déjà suffisamment dans ma vie pour en plus m'en coltiner a l'école.

Les deux filles la regardèrent avec étonnement. Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'on leurs dise non… _Et bien ce sera une première._ Mais alors qu'Aika allait partirent, Konan lui attrapa la main et lui lança froidement :

Konan : Si tu te laisses impressionner par ces garces, alors tu ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse a toi.

Aika resta interdite face à ce changement de comportement pour le moins inattendu, puis elle remarqua que Kuroime avait elle aussi le regard dur. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, la rousse eut envide de rire. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire. Ce qui décontenança également les deux autres filles.

Aika : On peut continuer longtemps comme ça ! Mais je suis sur qu'on finira par arriver au bout de nos surprises, vous comme moi ! –ses rires se calmèrent- Enfin, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas aussi gentil qu'on dirait.

Kuroime : -véxé- Ce n'est pas a toi de nous juger !

Aika : Ca me va. Je ne peux pas supporter les petes superficiels. Mais je supporte encore moin les gens trop gentil, je trouve ça louche.

Kuroime : -marmonne- C'est plutôt toi qui est louche.

Konan : Alors je suppose que tu veux bien qu'on te présente aux autres ?

Aika : -souffle- Apparemment. Mais attendez d'abords que j'aille chercher une batte de baseball.

Kuroime : Si tu comptes lyncher mon frère et Hidan, on en prend deux ! Quoique… je vais plutôt te laisser faire tout le boulot, ce sera moins fatiguant…

Konan : Et tout aussi amusant –compléta t'elle- Mais je crois qu'on n'a plus assez de temps pour y retourner. Je propose plutôt d'aller attendre devant la porte de Snake. On déjeune ensemble ?

Aika : Ca marche… mais je maintien que je veux une batte de baseball. Ou une crosse de hockey.

Kuroime : Pourquoi pas des gants de boxes ?

Konan : Un pulvérisateur à poivre suffira amplement.

C'est en débattant joyeusement que les trois amies se rendirent dans la salle d'Orochimaru, le professeur de SVT. Elle n'avait pas franchit le seuil qu'Aika se sentit mal alaise. Il se dégageait de cette pièce une aura suintante de poisse. Konan remarqua son malaise et lui expliqua que « Snake » alias Orochimaru, était un mordu de serpent et avait vraiment l'air d'un savant fou. Aika commença à se demander si tous les professeurs étaient des cas sociaux et si oui, si c'était un critère d'embauche dans ce lycée. _Plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Mais la ce serait plutôt un rire nerveux…_ Konan proposa à Aika de s'assoir a coté d'elle puisqu'elle était seule à sa paillasse. La salle avait beau être blanche, Aika avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle était noire, que les vitres était verdâtre et que d'un moment a l'autre, des bocaux de formoles avec pleins de petite bestiole allaient apparaitre sur les étagères. _Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ce prof m'est déjà antipathique._ La rousse s'assit donc à coté de Konan et les autres élèves arrivèrent. Apparemment, la troupe d'amis de la blonde et de la bleuette étaient surpris de na pas les avoirs vu, et encore plus de voir Aika à coté de Konan. Mais le prof arriva à ce moment la et tout le monde alla s'assoir.

Aika fixa avec horreur le type qui se trouvait en face d'elle. _Pitié faite que ce soit un cauchemar !_ A coté d'elle, Konan lui donna un léger coup de coude. Aika secoua la tête avec consternation. _Bon Dieu ! Un fan de Voldemor ! En plus il aurait du se raser le crane s'il voulait lui ressembler… Quoique s'aurait été encore plus moche…_ Elle crut que le professeur commencerait le cours et l'ignorerait mais ce ne fut hélas pas le cas. Il vint se planter juste devant elle et lança une remarque sarcastique :

Orochimaru : Tiens, voila donc le nouvel insecte de cette classe minable !

Aika : -regard massacrant dut a son manque de sommeil- Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit l'insecte monsieur ?

Orochimaru : Non. Qu'est ce qu'il a à raconter l'insecte ?

Aika : Que s'il était vraiment un insecte alors vous ne lui prêteriez pas attention comme vous venez de la faire, monsieur. Mais ce n'est que son humble avis.

Orochimaru, coupé dans son élan, persiffla quelque chose avant d'enchainer sur son cours avec des chuchotements amusé en fond sonore. Aika dissimula son sourire satisfait et sa voisine lui chuchota un « Bien joué ! » avant de se concentrer sur le cours. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, Aika était déjà en train de somnoler. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Orochimaru qui sauta sur l'occasion de se venger.

Orochimaru : Tiens ! Miss Aika ! Vous avez quelques choses a nous dire sur le SIDA peut etre ?

Aika :-sursaute- Comment ? … La seule chose que je peux vous dire la dessus c'est que ce n'est pas vous qui allez l'attraper, ça au moins c'est sur.

Orochimaru : -pâlit sous l'insinuation- Comment osez vous ?

Aika : Qu'ai-je encore dit ? Je disais juste que vous étiez trop prudent pour aattraper cette maladie monsieur. Vous aviez compris autre chose ?

Orochimaru : Silence !

La classe éclata de rire et Aika dut se mordre la langue pour rester impassible et ne pas montrer sa jubilation intérieure. Le cours passa ensuite sans aucune autre interruption et se fut avec soulagement qu'Aika quitta la classe en courant a moitié, à onze heure trente pour respirer une grande bouffer d'air pur. Derrière elle, elle entendit le reste de la classe sortir en riant. Konan la rejoignit avec le reste de sa bande qui se mit a la congratuler de sa réparti. Deidara et Sasori étaient les plus hilares et Aika devina que le professeur avait déjà dut leur faire un coup du même genre.

Deidara: -lui donnant une tape sur l'épaules- J'ai jamais autant ris en cours de SVT ! Comment tu l'a rembarré c'était trop !

Sasori : Crois-moi, tu vas rentrer dans la légende ! Toutes mes félicitations !

Deidara : Il faut absolument trouver la petite blonde du journal ! Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

Itachi : Temari no Sabaku. –Ironiquement- Je croyais que tu étais un tombeur Dei, tu me déçois.

Deidara : Roh ça va ! Pour une gamine a couettes on va pas me scalper pour ça !

Pain: D'autant plus qu'il y en aurait des trucs à scalper. Tu ferais le bonheur d'une tribut Indienne entière !

Deidara : Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vous liguer contre moi ?

Kuroime : Mais on ne se ligue pas contre toi, frangin ! On t'apprend juste les choses de la vie !

Hidan : A t'entendre, « les choses de la vie » sa donne un effet plus pervers qu'autre chose.

_Le pervers de service a parlé. Prosternez vous face au plus grand goujat de la planète ! Non mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ? _Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surprit, puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire, excepté le concerné.

Aika : -impassible- Oups, j'ai pensé à voix haute.

Hidan : Espèce de….

Aika : Je t'arrête tout de suite, quoi que tu ai a dire ça ne m'intéresse pas, alors économise ta salive.

Hidan : Quoi ? No….

Aika : -le coupant- Non !

Hidan : Pour qui tu te…

Aika : -met ses mains sur ses oreilles- Je n'entends rien !

Et tout le monde rit de plus belle tandis qu'Hidan se détournait rageusement et partait bouder un peu plus loin. La bande pris alors la direction du parc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais c'était sans compter Aika, sa maladresse, et sa fatigue. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, il fallu que son pieds glisse malencontreusement sur une marche. Quelqu'un cria un « Attention ! » mais c'était trop tard, déjà Aika faisait un vole plané jusqu'au palier suivant. C'est alors qu'un groupe d'élève s'engagea dans le couloir, et l'un d'eux se prit la rousse de plein fouet, tombant sur le choc.

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel tous les témoins de la scène analysaient ce à quoi ils avaient assisté. Le premiers à réagir fut, bien évidement, Deidara, qui éclata de rire, rapidement suivit de tout leur petit groupe. L'autre groupe, en revanche, ne riait pas du tout, sauf une exception. Dans ce groupe, il y avait un garçon super grand et roux, apparemment de nature lunatique, un garçon aux cheveux noirs, pale, et au sourire hypocrite, un type au visage peinturluré de grande bande rouge, brun, et franchement antipathique, celui qui se marrait avait les cheveux bleu argenté et vraiment, il se bidonnait sévèrement, essayant de ne pas laisser échapper d'éclat de rire, puis, la seule fille du groupe, une blonde avec quatre couettes qui devait vraiment se demander ce qu'elle faisait la.

Aika était à moitié assommé et se posait une question existentiel :_ Est-ce que je fais la morte ou pas ?_ Dans sa condition, c'était plutôt tentant. Faire comme si elle était dans les vapes, ce qui était a demi-vrai, et en profité pour faire la sieste a l'infirmerie, ou se relever, jouer la souffrante, et aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie ? Dans les deux cas, elle allait a l'infirmerie, mais dans le premier cas, elle n'affronter pas l'humiliation. Finalement, elle décida de se relever. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put esquisser un geste, on la poussa violement et elle se retrouva sur les fesses sans savoir comment cela se faisait. En face d'elle, un psychopathe lui jetait des regards massacrant. Roux avec un tatouage sur le front il avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas l'air content. Au lieu de se relever, Aika préféra s'étaler sur le marbre et regarder le plafond. A ce moment, le garçon qu'elle avait sans le faire exprès renversé s'exclama : « Non mais tu peux pas regarder ou tu va ? »

Aika : Négatifs.

Deidara : Ha ! Justement ! On te cherchait Temari !

La blonde a couettes dénommé Temari lui jeta un regards vif qui répondait pour elle.

Sasori : On a un scoop ! La rousse que tu vois la en train de … regarder le plafond ? Et bien c'est la nouvelle. Et elle viens de remballer Orochimaru sévèrement.

Une lueur nouvelle pris vit dans les yeux de Temari qui, en quelques secondes a peine, se retrouva devant Sasori, un enregistreur audio à la main. Deidara et Sasori se firent un plaisir de tout lui raconter, en exagérant, bien évidement, l'attitude d'Aika. A ce moment, Konan se sentis obligé de raconter la véritable versions car non, Aika n'était pas monté sur sa table en appelant les élèves a la révoltes, tout comme elle n'avait pas non plus craché a la figure du professeur avant de lui enfoncer la tête dans son vivarium. Pendant ce temps, Aika, qui regardait toujours le plafond en se disant qu'être un bout de plâtre devait tout de même être vachement reposant, vit apparaitre la tête d'Itachi dans son champ de vision.

Itachi : -gentillement- Ca va ?

Aika : La pleine forme.

Itachi : Tu veux que je t'aide a te relever ?

Aika : Un petit gringalet comme toi ne pourra certainement pas avoir la force de me relever. (Ne Pas taper ! T_T C'est pas du tout un avis personnel, alors fan de Itachi, ne me frappez s'il vous plait…)

Itachi : -souriant- Si tu veux je demande à Hidan…

Aika : -tend la main- On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais t'es vachement plus costaud que t'en à l'air…

Itachi : -en l'aidant a ce relever- N'est ce pas ?

_Alors lui je le retiens ! Démon ! Vade rétro Satanas ! _a ce moment, elle sembla se souvenir qu'elle avait striké un pauvre innocent, pas si innocent que ça vu la manière dont il l'avait envoyer valdinguer d'ailleurs… Mais elle lui devait des excuses par ce qu'elle était bien élevé. Elle se retourna donc pour s'excuser et croisa le regard du type qui s'était relevé. Un grand froid l'envahi. _Putain mais c'est l'incarnation humaine de l'air glacière ce mec !_ Elle le fixa avec un air interdis plus d'une minutes avant de se rappeler qu'elle voulait s'excuser.

Aika : Désolé de t'être tombé dessus. Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Ce fut le type au visage peinturluré qui lui répondis avec un air farouche.

Type peinturluré : Tu sais à qui tu t'adresse là ?

Aika : -hausse un sourcil de manière dédaigneuse- Non. Je devrais ?

Toute les personnes du groupe, sauf la blonde et le glaçon, la regardèrent avec un air incrédule. Finalement, ce fut le garçon aux cheveux bleu gris qui lui répondis :

Garçon aux cheveux bleu gris : -hilare- En fait, tu viens de bousculer la terreur du lycée, mais sinon y'a rien de particulier à savoir.

Aika : Ah. Enchanté ?


	4. Chapter 4

Soudain, il y eut un grand silence. Même Deidara et Sasori s'étaient tus pour écouter la suite des évènements. Aika eut un geste agacé devant tout les regards braqué sur elle. _A croire qu'ils s'attendent à un numéro de cirque, je ne suis pas une bête de foire ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me mettre à trembler de peur et a claquer des dents, tout comme je ne vais pas me foutre de leur gueule… pff, même pas une journée de cours et bonjours la réputation !_ Elle haussa les épaules et se résolu une fois de plus à se présenter.

Aika : Je suis Aika No Katana.

_Gagné._ Le garçon qui avait les cheveux argenté s'empressa de répondre avec des airs supérieurs.

Le type cité ci-dessus : Je suis Suigetsu. Le type que tu as bousculé c'est Gaara No Sabaku, la blonde c'est sa sœur Temari et derrière la, le brun c'est Kankuro encore un gars de leur famille. Le roux bizarre c'est Juugo, et le type au teint de vampire c'est Sai.

_Oula ! Ca en fait du monde a retenir ! Je vais jamais y arriver, ils me prennent pour une surdoué ou quoi ?_

Aika : -sourire hypocrite- Ravis de faire votre connaissance.

Derrière elle, elle entendit quelqu'un ricaner mais l'ignora, tout du moins, elle le calomnia en silence. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle avait mal à la tête et eut l'impression de tanguer. _C'est quand même débile non ? Oublier qu'on a mal a la tête, faut le faire ! Ovation pour moi-même !_ C'est ce moment que Gaara choisit pour rappeler sa présence.

Gaara  - d'un air méchamment glaciale – Hé toi ! Tu comptes me dédommager comment ?

Aika : Pardon ?

Gaara : Je te signale que par ta faute je suis tombé, alors j'exige réparation !

_D'accords … Je suis tenté de répondre que je vais le dédommager en liquide mais ce serait jeter de l'huile sur le feu …_ Remarquant que tout le monde semblait attendre sa réponse elle lança a l'improviste :

Aika : Je te débarrasse de tes groupies pendant une journée entière !

Voyant qu'il s'était figé, Aika devina qu'elle avait vu juste. _Les types comme lui ont toujours des groupies tenaces, voire masochistes…_ Mais encore plus surpris que Gaara, toute les personnes présentes la regardaient comme on regarde une mouche qui joue de l'harmonica en talons aiguilles, avec des yeux écarquillés et en se pinçant pour voir si on ne rêve pas. La terreur tendit alors la main, l'air déterminé, surprenant tout le monde.

Gaara : Ca marche ! Si t'y arrive vraiment alors je te fous la paix et je te file un coup de main en cas de problème !

Aika : - lui sers la main – Marché conclu ! Je commence demain, sinon ce ne serait pas très fair-play puisque la journée et bien entamé.

Gaara : Ok. Si je ne me fais pas agresser par mes fans toute la journée de demain on est quitte.

Et il partit, suivit de sa crique, sauf la blonde qui attendait ses infos. En partant, Suigetsu lui lança un regard admiratif qui finit de la blaser totalement. _Décidément il leur en faut peux pour être impressionné… Enfin, au moins je suis tiré de ce mauvais pas. Il me suffira juste de les manipuler … Ha, je me mare à l' avance. Mais pour le moment, je vais plutôt aller faire la sieste à l'infirmerie._ A ce moment la, Pain lui adressa la parole pour la première depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Pain :-brusquement- Comment tu as fait ?

Aika : -susaute- Hein ? Fait quoi ?

Pain : C'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il se trouverait en ce moment même à l'infirmerie avec un nouveau visage !

Aika : Bin moi justement je voudrais bien y aller à l'infirmerie !

Konan : Elle a raison Pain, elle vient de faire une sacré chute ! On lui expliquera plus tard la situation.

Aika : Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprennent ! Deidara il est bien en train de causer avec une de leur groupe là !

Itachi : Oui mais la c'est différent. Temari a bien stipulé a leur bande que tout le monde a le droit de lui parler puisqu'elle est la directrice du journal du lycée. La tu as bousculé Gaara qui est sans aucun doute un psychopathe, et tu es toujours vivante.

Aika : Youpi. Bon ou est l'infirmerie ?

Kuroime : -légèrement offusqué qu'elle n'écoute pas Itachi- Elle s'en fout totalement…

Aika: Where is the infirmary please ?

Des pas retentirent alors dans le couloir et tout le monde se tourna vers la source du bruit en oubliant Aika qui soupira. _Et bien, si ils sont comme ça tout le temps je croie que je ne vais pas survivre plus longtemps qu'aujourd'hui. Oh et puis j'abandonne !_ Elle partit alors par l'autre coté du couloir pour trouver elle-même l'infirmerie sans que personne ne remarque son départ. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à sa plus grande surprise sur d'autres escaliers qui étaient nettement moins glorieux que les principaux. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait vu un panneau indiquant l'infirmerie quand elle allait à la bibliothèque et décida d'aller vérifier. Elle descendit les marches cramponné à la rampe pour prévenir toute chute intempestive mais en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée elle se figea. En face d'elle, une dizaine de personnes se précipitaient par ci par là avec empressement en trimballant de grandes caisses en plastiques dans une coordination fascinante. Oubliant instantanément son objectif, elle s'assit sur les dernières marches et contempla le spectacle. Elle avait toujours était intéressé par les fourmis et leur façon de fonctionné, et d'un certain coté cette joyeuse agitation lui rappelait un documentaire qu'elle avait vu sur les fourmilières.

**« Vous allez bien miss ? »** demanda alors une voix mi-inquiète mi-amusé. Aika se réveilla en sursaut et fixa avec un air un peu idiot la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. C'était un type blond coiffé en hérisson avec des yeux bleu mer. La couleur de ses cheveux était familière à Aika mais elle n'était pas du matin, ou plutôt du réveille et n'arrivait plus a se souvenir ou elle avait vu ce jaune canari par le passé.

Homme blond : Vous allez bien ?

Aika : -balbutiant- Hein ? Euh oui, merci monsieur.

Homme blond : Ta tête ne me dit rien, pourtant je peux me venter de connaitre tous les élèves de cette école, tu es nouvelle ?

Aika : Euh… Oui, je suis Aika No Katana. Je suis arrivé hier après midi.

Homme blond : Ah oui ! Je me souviens maintenant ! La principale m'en a parlé. Bienvenue a la Konoha Hight School qui forme le top du top !

Aika : -gêné- Merci mais… Euh… Vous êtes qui au juste ?

Homme blond : -la regarde bizarrement puis éclate de rire- Ah oui pardon, j'ai oublié de me présenter : Je suis Minato Namikaze, c'est moi qui sponsorise la restauration de l'établissement grâce a une de mes entreprises.

Aika : Et bien enchanter monsieur Namikaze.

Minato : Maintenant explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu piquais du nez sur les escaliers ?

Aika : -rougit- Et bien euh… Je n'ai pas très bien dormi et je ne trouvais pas l'infirmerie alors…

Minato : -éclate de rire- Je vois ! Suis moi je vais te montrer ou c'est.

Aika : Merci !

Elle suivit donc Minato dans le couloir en continuant de réfléchir a la personne qu'il lui rappelait. Elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue mais ça ne voulait vraiment pas sortir. Soudain, elle eut l'illumination. _Je sais ! Le blondinet super actif d'hier !_ Minato se retourna vers elle avec un air étonné et Aika sut qu'elle avait encore pensé à voix haute. Elle eut un sourire gêné pendant que l'adulte se mettait à rire. _Bientôt je vais pouvoir me reconvertir en clown…_

Minato : Tout juste. Le blond suractif que tu as du rencontré s'est Naruto, mon fils.

Aika : Désolé ça m'a échappé.

Minato : Ce n'est rien. Sinon qu'est ce qu'elle donne ta première journée ?

Aika : J'ai déjà réussi a m'attirer des ennuis…

Minato : Du genre ?

Aika : Du genre une troupe de furie qui veut ma peau, un psychopathe avec qui j'ai dut négocier ma vie et deux idiots qui on parier que je tomberai dans les bras d'un des deux. Je soupçonne aussi un garçon d'être la réincarnation de Satan.

Minato :-sourire discret- En effet ça fait beaucoup de chose.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle venait de se laisser allez en présence d'un adulte comme si elle était avec un ami de longue date. _Dite donc, elle me réserve encore quoi comme mauvaise surprise cette putain de journée ? Manquerez plus que ma mère rapplique et le compte y est…_

Minato : Nous y voici. Si je peux te donner un conseil, plus tu essaieras de fuir plus on te poursuivras, en particulier pour ton histoire de paris.

Aika : -interloqué- Ah ? Euh, merci mais j'ai déjà une petite idée de contre attaque. Encore merci monsieur !

Et elle s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie avec empressement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…


	5. Chapter 5

NDA: Salutation a tous, je m'excuse pour ma non activité des derniers plutot que d'écrire des trucs pourris j'ai préféré m'abstenir xD

Ce chapitre est, comme toujours, rempli de vous anonce également que je vais changer le titre: de "ne me fichez pas la paix" nous passons à "Ado blasé recherche normalité "

Sur ce je vous laisse lire

Bye bye

PS:: Merci a ceux u celles qui laissent des reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir combien lles me font plaisir toute...

* * *

Chapitre 5

[…] elle s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie avec empressement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… Une jolie brunette aux yeux nacré qui, visiblement, ne savait plus ou se mettre. Rouge comme une pivoine elle semblait au bord du malaise et bégayait des excuses confuse au quelle Aika ne prêta pas attention. Elle soupira intérieurement. _Décidément, quelqu'un en haut ne veut pas que j'aille dans cette fichu infirmerie ! Mais c'est trop tard maintenant ! J'y suis, j'y reste ! … Raah elle me fait de la peine cette petite !_

Aika : Ca va ?

La fille : Euh.. Ou…oui, dé… désolé !

Aika : No problem, déstresse. Comment tu t'appelles ?

La fille : -commence a devenir d'un rouge inquiétant- Hi…Hinata Hyuga… Excusez m… moi !

Aika : Pas de problème. Je suis Aika No Katana, la nouvelle. Tu devrais t'assoir et respirer un peu, je suis sur que ça irai mieux.

Hinata : Ou..oui. Merci.

On alla s'assoir toute les deux sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et je me rendis comptes qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque infirmière. A coté de moi, Hinata gigotait nerveusement et je sentis que je commençais a m'exaspérer tantdi que mes paupière se fermait toute seule. Dans un sursaut d'énergie je demandais alors :

Aika : Au fait, ou est l'infirmière ?

Hinata : Elle…elle n'est pas…pas là aujourd'hui.

Aika : Ah ok. Et sinon tu es la pour quoi ?

Hinata : Je me…me suis évanouis… et on m'a dit…de..de me reposer.

Aika : Ok, alors je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Moi aussi je suis venu pour me reposer, je prends le lit près de la porte et toi celui près du bureau de l'infirmière ok ?

Hinata : Ou..oui. Merci.

_Alléluia ! Le lit me tend les bras ! _Plus elle se rapprochait du lit près de la porte, moins elle en revenait Aucun obstacle, elle allait pouvoir dormir, c'était louche. Elle pressentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose qui troublerait son sommeil ou même qui l'empêcherait d'y accéder… Elle avait tout juste, ou elle n'avait pas tord, comme vous voulez.

Elle venait de s'installer sur le lit quand quelqu'un entra en grand courant d'air avec beaucoup de bruit. _Oh pitier ! Tout mais pas elles !_

En effet, les nouvelles arrivantes se trouvait être les sous fifre de Shion, _j'ai nommé Karin et trois de ses super amies !_ Elles se dirigèrent vers Hinata, apparemment, elles n'avaient pas remarqué Aika, et c'était temps mieux pour elle. Mais alors que la nouvelle allait fermer les yeux pour se reposer, elle entendit Karin engueuler la nouvelle sous les gloussements des trois autre pouff, car oui, pouff était définitivement le mot à employer pour les décrire. _Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je vais vraiment finir par craquer ! J'ai du mal a me dire que je ne suis la que depuis deux jours !_

Rouvrant alors les yeux, ces derniers rempli d'extrême lassitude, Aika se leva et s'éclairci la gorge dans un petit « Hum hum ». Toutes ce tournèrent vers elles, des airs sauvages et hostiles plaqués sur le visage, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand elles la reconnurent.

Karin : -crachant presque- Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Aika : - ironiquement- Moi ? Je voudrais juste dormir un peu, mais apparemment c'est trop demander !

Une des brunes : -un peu ennuyé- On fini juste avec ça et après on s'en va, ne te met pas en travers de notre chemin, ça ira plus vite.

Karin : Tss, Yumi est trop aimable avec une chienne dans ton genre !

Aika : Ouaf ouaf

Karin : Comment ose tu ?

Aika : Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais je ne peux pas vous laisser tyranniser quelqu'un devant moi, j'ai la conscience fragile vous savez. La mienne est encore pire que _Gemini Cricket_ dans _Pinocchio_

En ce moment même, Aika se donnait l'impression d'être une de ses héroïnes débile de série X qui semblait penser qu'elle pourrait refaire le monde comme leur tour de poitrine, toujours démesurément volumineux. Elle haussa les épaules en poussant un soupir d'exaspération total. _Bon bah, disons que je suis masochiste…_

Aika : -avec un air rebelle- Vous savez quoi ? Et bah j'ai passé presque toute ma mâtiné en compagnie de votre chèèèèèèère Itachi. Et en allant a l'infirmerie, j'ai bousculé Gaara…

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et fut exactement tel que l'avait prévu la rousse : démesurément débile. Karin fonça sur elle avec, apriori, l'intention de la gifler, tandis que Yumi s'était figée, une mimique aussi glacial que l'antarctique peint sur le visage. Hinata la regardait avec un air horrifier du genre : « o la la elle est suicidaire et elle va se faire démonter ! ».

La porte s'ouvrit au moment ou retentissaient le bruit sec et caractéristique d'une paume collé sur une joue, ici la paume de Karin sur la joue d'Aika.

Il y eut un grand silence. Aika, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et se frotta la joue encore plus blasé et avec une grimace du genre « aille, ça fait mal » puis lança a voix haute :

Aika : -impassible- Ca y est ? Vous avez finis ? Vous pouvez partir maintenant, que je dorme.

Sur ces mots, elle se rallongea sur le lit, et tourna le dos à toute la pièce en fermant les yeux. Elle ne savait pas qui venait d'entré, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle espérait juste que ça n'allait pas se répandre dans le lycée. Pas trop vite du moins… Car, sans aucun doute, demain dès l'aube tout le monde serait au courant, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ensuite, en réaction, tout le monde viendrait la voir pour entendre les faits, à moins qu'elle n'aille faire sa déposition chez le journal de l'établissement. Si ça se répandait trop vite, elle n'aurait pas le temps de finir sa sieste… C'est sur ces pensées pragmatiques qu'Aika se mit a somnoler. Elle se sentit doucement sombrer dans le monde des rêves quand tout a coup, sorti de ses pires cauchemars, quelqu'un _parla._

Et pas d'une voix douce, non, d'une voix bien haute et bien bruyante. Et évidement, c'était Hidan. Qui d'autre ? _Qui d'autre peu bien être aussi chiant dans des moments pareil a part Hidan ? Je ne le connais pas depuis deux jours, j'ai déjà compris a quel point sa présence elle-même est une nuisance pour ma santé mental !_

Hidan : C'est quoi le problème ?

_Bah quoi ? Pas d'égosillage comme un taré sans laisser personne en placer une ?Mais bon, c'est vrai j'avoue, j'ai des aprioris plutôt péjoratif a son égard, mais c'est de sa faute ! Sans son pari débile je suppose que je l'aurais plutôt apprécié._

Karin et ses « amies » ne savaient plus ou se mettre. Finalement, elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur Aika qui ne pouvait pas la voir mais qui le devinait en lançant rageusement :

Karin : C'est cette… garce ! Elle s'est mise à vous insulter grossièrement ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça !

Aika eu un genre d'éternuement qui se révéla être un pouffement habilement dissimulé. Mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire en se redressant.

Aika : Ma pauvre fille Je ne t'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi intelligent ! -elle s'esclaffa- C'est que tout n'es pas perdu, peut être qu'un jour tu seras capable de rester intelligente tout le temps ! –soudainement sérieuse- Mais je ne te savais pas medium. J'avoue que connard m'est venu a l'esprit a un moment, mais je ne l'ai pas dit a voix haute si je ne m'abuse.

_Une fois de plus je n'ai pas su fermer ma gueule. Diantre, je devrai prendre des cours, mais j'avoue que leurs airs ahuris sont pour le moins comiques…_ Elle se rallongea, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire goguenard, et referma les paupières comme si de rien n'était. Il y eut un grand silence, un peu génant sur les bords mais Aika n'allait pas se plaindre, après tout elle voulait dormir. Elle ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps le silence dura, le sommeil l'emporta quelques instants après que sa tête se fut posé sur l'oreiller. Mais le fait est que quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule. Au début, elle ne réagit pas vraiment puis, quand elle entendit le tic tac régulier de l'horloge murale de l'infirmerie, elle se redressa d'un bond.

Aika : Merde ! Il est quelle heure ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Elle attendit quelque seconde en se disant que dans les films il y avait toujours le mec que la fille ne pouvait pas supporter qui lui répondais d'une voix goguenarde qu'elle avait dormi longtemps et qu'elle avait raté le début des cours. Elle aurait pu attendre longtemps mais elle décida plutôt de regarder l'heure elle-même. Elle se figea. Il était treize heure trente, hors, théoriquement, a treize heure trente elle devait etre au beau milieu d'un cour de math. _Merde ! Je suis en retard !_ Elle se leva en catastrophe, pris son sac, et sorti en courant de l'infirmerie. Sauf que tout le monde sait que dans les moments critique comme celui-ci l'héroïne est toujours retardé par un imbécile qui, on ne comprend pas par quel miracle, a le même timing que l'héroïne, et est donc sur le chemin de la belle jeune fille en retard. Les deux jeunes gens se percute et s'en suis une rencontre qui changera le destin de la belle. Et bien, dans le cas d'Aika, c'est presque la même chose : elle s'ecrasa sur une jeune brunette qui poussa un cris strident en heurtant le sol.

Brunette : Non mais ça va pas !

Aika : Ouille ! Pousse toi de mon chemin je suis en retard !

La brune se releva, visiblement de mauvaise humeur et s'exclama :

Brunette : T'excuse pas surtout !

Aika : Pas le temps ! Je devrais etre en math depuis une demi-heure !

Brunette : - hausse les épaules - Bah ça vaut plus le coup d'y aller tu crois pas ? C'est pas une demi-heure de cours qui va sauver ta scolarité…

Aika : … Pas bête…

Brunette : Pff, qu'est ce tu crois ? Y'en a la dedans ! – dit-elle en se frappant le poing sur le crane comme pour tocquer a une porte-

Aika : Mouais… T'es qui au faite ?

Brunette : Yuuki

Aika : Et moi je suis …

Yuuki : Aika No Katana. Enchanté.

_Personnellement je ne suis pas sûr du tout d'être enchanté de te rencontrer ma vieille._

Aika : Super, on a affiché ma photo sur les murs pour que je soit fiché a ce point ?

Yuuki : -avec un grand sourire- Pas du tout, j'ai juste croisé Temari en chemin.

_Ok… Maiscsur qui je suis tombé encore ?_

Aika : Au fait, pourquoi t'es pas en cours toi ?

Yuuki eu un sourire qui se voulait mystérieux et ne répondis pas. Elle tourna alors brusquement la tête vers un bout du couloirs et eut un air horrifié. Sans un mot elle fit signe a Aika de la suivre et partit en courant vers l'autre bout du couloir. Haussant les épaules, la rousse décida qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre d'intéressant a faire et la suivit. A peine eut elle disparu dans l'angle qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noire en hérisson surgissait dans le couloir précédemment occupé par nos deux jeunes filles. Ses yeux perçant fixèrent les moindres recoins du la zone puis il partit d'un pas méfiant, ses pas résonnant contre les murs.

Un peu plus loin Yuuki (accompagné d'Aika) poussa un gros soupir de soulagement.

Yuuki : On l'a échappé belle ! Kotetsu est certes super mignon mais il n'en est pas moins un peu trop sévère a mon gout. C'est un surveillant qui surveille un peu trop si tu veux mon avis.

Aika : Bah, il est payé pour faire ça alors bon… c'est rassurant de voir qu'il n'est pas payé a rien foutre.

Yuuki : Tu parles, la c'est carrément de l'obstination, surtout que les seuls a qui il a quelque chose a reprocher sont Hidan et Deidara, et dans ce cas il s'emmerde pas et les envois directement chez la dirlo.

Aika eut comme un bug cérébral puis oublia l'idée de comprendre les gens de cette école. A côté d'eau une équation au second degré semblait simple comme bonjour. La rousse regarda sa montre et constata que c'était bientôt l'heure du prochain cours qui s'avérait être celui de… sport. _Pourquoi ce n'est pas le sport que j'ai raté hein ?_

Aika : Bon bah désolé mais je dois aller en cours…

Yuuki : Ok, mais si tu veux tu peux rester avec moi hein ! Mais dans tous les cas tu ne m'as jamais vue ok !

_Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici ! Bon sang qui a eu la fichu idée de m'envoyer dans cet asile de dingue ? Ah oui, ma mère. Celle-là je la retiens, la prochaine fois que je la voie on aura des comptes a régler… Mais dans l'immédiat j'ai quelque problème a régler… Oula la mais dans quoi je me suis fouré ?_ Elle entendait presque la voix tremblante d'un fantôme se lamenter a son oreille en répétant en boucle : N'oublie pas, tu as promis…

Elle ne répondit pas et parti vers le stade avec l'entrain d'un condamné a mort. Elle arriva a la première sonnerie et faillit s'enfuir en courant vers le cours de SVT pour supplier Orochimaru de la garder en cours pendant deux heures. _Nan j'rigole, je suis pas masochiste a ce point quand même…_

Les élèves arrivèrent et Aika se surprit elle-même en détournant rapidement la tête en voyant _lui._ _Pff, c'est quoi ça ? Je suis même as capable de penser son nom ? Vas-y ma fille ! Bat toi ! H… Hi… _

Professeur : SALUT LA JEUNESSE !

Aika : -hurlement strident- HIiiiiiiiiii !

Il y eut un silence ébahi puis toute la classe éclata de rire tandis qu'AIka se renfrognait. Il avait surgis derriere elle, _ça l'avait surprise ! d'abore-euh !_ Elle calma sa respiration puis observa son professeur de sport. Sa premiere pensé fut : _Ouah ! Un légume vert ! Bonjours a ceux qui aime pas les brocolis !_ Puis, la surprise passé, le professeur déclara, ou plutôt s'écria :

Gai (on l'aura tous reconnu u_u): ALLER LES JEUNES ! TOUS AU TERRAIN DE SPORT ! AUJOURD'HUI ON FAI ENDURANCE !

Là, Aika manqua de fondre en larme de désespoir. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait trop longtemps… bien trop longtemps qu'elle courait. Mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter… Ou sinon, elle ne se relèverait plus ! _Trop tard,_ pensa Aika avec fatalisme en ralentissant l'allure. _Non !_ Elle secoua la tête avec détermination. _ Pense a tout le chocolat que tu as ingurgité ! Tu dois perdre toutes ses calories ou sinon tu es foutu !_ Juste à côté d'elle passa alors Kuroime. Laquelle se portait comme une fleur ! Elle aurait fait une promenade sur la plage qu'elle n'aurait pas était différemment. D'une petite foulée tranquille, elle discutait avec Hidan, lequel était tout aussi impassible à la fatigue, à l'épuisement de notre pauvre protagoniste.

Celle-ci se retrouva alors avec la détermination au fond de ses chaussettes. Laquelle traitresse la fit trébucher et s'écraser par terre avec un magnifique : « ». En théorie. Et oui car ce monde, fait de conjecture plus incertaine les unes que les autres, est un beau salop ! Foutu coup du sort, chance ou malédiction confondu, qui fit qu'au lieu de heurter le sol, Aika s'écrasa sur Hidan, lequel était bien évidement devant elle à ce moment précis ! Quel (mal)heureux hasard !

Hélas ! Au lieu de tomber, entrainé par le poids d'Aika, notre _cher_ ami, tint bon. Pire ! Alerté par le cri très glamour de notre héroïne, cet imbécile s'était retourné en parfaite synchronisation pour recevoir Aika dans ses bras.

Retournons a une narration neutre.

Hidan, Aika, ainsi qu'a peu près toutes les personnes ayant assisté a la scène (c'est-à-dire tout le monde) eurent un regard interloqué. Sauf qu'Aika (eh oui, encore Aika, désolé les gars mais c'est la protagoniste de l'histoire si vous aviez pas compris xD), elle, était plutôt interloqué pour une autre raison. En effet, contrairement a ses attentes, elle n'était pas _révulsé_. Au contraire, elle appréciait plutôt, a sa grande horreur, d'être dans les bras d'un type qui avait parier qu'elle lui tomberai dans les bras avant les vacances de Noel. Soudain la phrase raisonna dans sa tête et elle fit un bon de quatre pas en arrière en faisant des signes de croix avec ses doigts.

Aika : Vade retros satanas ! (grosso modo : Arrière démon !)

Elle re-trébucha et tomba sur les fesses par terre. Elle re-sursauta, se remis debout, et leva la tête en croisa les bras, se drapant dans les restes de sa fierté. _ Zut ! J'ai perdu mon masque de froideur et d'ironie ! Genre ils étaient dupe, mais quand même ! Merde-euh ! J'ai un disfonctionnement cérébrale c'est pas possible !_

Sonna alors la libération. _Sauvé par le gong !_ Sans demander son reste, Aika pris la poudre d'escampette. _Y'a pas a dire, courir pour sa vie c'est vachement plus motivant !_ Elle récupéra son sac et quitta le plateau de sport pour tracer jusque dans sa chambre. Mais elle n'était pas totalement hors de danger. En effet, puisqu'apparemment l'interdiction des garçons dans le dortoir des filles ne semblait poser de problème a personne, elle devait encore trouver autre chose pour être définitivement sauvé.

Mais avant, elle voulait prendre une douche. Elle se saisi des premiers fringues qui lui tombait sous la main et se barricada dans la salle de bain, fenêtres et porte fermées. Ni une ni deux elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements collant de transpiration pour sauter dans la cage de douche et enclencha vite fait le conduit d'eau. Quand elle fut propre, elle sorti, se sécha, bref fit ce que tout le monde fait en sortant de la douche. Enfin vint le moment de s'habiller. Quand elle vit ses vêtements elle se figea. _Non ! Impossible ! J'ai ça dans ma garde-robe moi ?_ Elle hésita a sortir choisir d'autre vêtement quand elle entendis qu'on investissait sa chambre. _Ah oui pardon, notre chambre a moi et a cette cher Kuroime qui a le chic de m'emmerder sans le faire exprès._ Et oui, par ce que non contente d'être venu seule, elle avait ramené toute la cavalerie avec elle ! AIka sérra les dents et se résigna, de un, a enfiler ses vêtements stupides, de deux à sortir par la fenêtre.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Kuroime : Aika ? T'a bientôt fini ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se dépêcha de s'habiller, ouvrit la fenêtre… et se souvint alors qu'elle était au deuxième étages et qu'elle n'était pas un ninja d'une dimension ou les gens se battaient avec des attaques élémentaires ou des coups de poings superpuissant. _Merde … Bah, y'a un petit rebord donc je devrai m'en sortir !_ Elle se dirigea vers la porte, déverrouilla et alla en vitesse a la fenêtre. Elle pris sa respiration et franchis le seuil en se collant contre le mur. Un deuxième détails s'imposa a son esprit. Elle… N'avait pas de chaussure. _Bon sang s'est bien ma journée ! Manque plus qu'un courant d'air pour soulever un peu plus ma robe et je me jette de là ou je suis !_ Elle se mis a longer précautionneusement le petit rebords. Au bout de quelque pas elle s'arrêta et commença flipper. _Foutu mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? _Elle jeta un coup d'œil en bas et ouvrit de grands yeux. Presque aussi grand que les adolescents qui était en bas. Apres réflexion, elle leur fit un grand sourire avant de leur faire signe du doigt de se taire. Apres quoi elle continua son chemin. Enfin, chemin, voilà quoi ! Elle avançait plutôt bien, dos au mur, quand soudain, elle senti que… qu'il n'y avait plus rien derrière son dos. Grand moment de panique, elle tomba en arrière en criant relativement comme une chochotte… et s'écrasa par terre.

Aika : Aie-euh !

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel elle préféra ne pas ouvrir les yeux puis, finalement, décida que si elle ouvrirait les yeux. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux et… remarqua qu'elle était dans une chambre. Dans un dortoir, rien de bien méchant bref, tout à fait normal. Elle se releva brusquement, et aperçu une brunette la regarder avec des yeux exorbités.

Aika : Salut ! Désolé du dérangement ! Ca te dérange si passe par ta porte ? Nan par ce que la fenêtre j'ai déjà testé, c'est pas terrible comme sorti de secours, surtout quand on est au deuxième étages !

Brunette : Euh…. Nan, vas-y.

Aika : Au fait, je m'appelle Aika ! Et j'en ai marre que ma colocataire ramène ses potes dans notre chambre alors la j'ai fugué…

Brunette : Et bien euh … je m'appelle Tenten, enchanté ?

Aika : Moi de même !

_Ca y est, je suis définitivement devenu folle ! Mais la question qui se pose c'est : ok je sors, mais pour aller où ?_ Elle se releva et épousseta sa robe avec une grimace digne de quasimodo (NDA : quasimodo qui, je le rappel, signifie presque homme, appellation pour le bossu de notre dame du fait de sa laideur … bon ok je m'casse !). Mais attention, pas n'importe quelle robe ! Non non non ! Une _jolie_ robe _rose_ avec de la _dentelle blanche_ et des _jolis nœuds rose_ aux manches. Et en plus elle était pieds nu. _C'est pas mon jour !_ (NDA : clin d'œil au dessin animé Jakie Chan, seul truc qui lobotomise pas le cerveau).

Tenten : Simpa ta robe, par contre pourquoi t'es pieds nu ?

Aika : -marmonne dans sa barbe- je me l'demande… Bon ! C'est pas le tout mais faut que j'y aille !

Et elle sorti d'un pas décidément ridicule dans le couloir. Elle passa d'abord la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte puis, ne voyant personne, posa le pied sur le sol froid du couloir. Elle se retrouva a sprinter comme une idiote pour poser le moins de fois possible le pied a terre et atteint la porte d'entrée en un temps record. Elle jeta un œil dehors pour vérifier s'il y avait des potentiels témoins génant mais ne vit personne. _C'est louche tous ça ! Avec ma chance j'aurai du croiser quelqu'un ! Je crains le p…_

… : Bou !

Aika : -faisant un bonds de trois mètre - AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

… : Simpa la robe, par contre pourquoi t'es pieds nu au juste ?

Prise d'un gros doute Aika se retourna lentement. _Et merde j'en étais sûr ! Foutu coup du sort !_

Aika : Hey ! Salut ! Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, bonne journée !

Elle avait lâché tout ça d'une traite et tenta de s'esquiver quand elle remarqua que ce _cher_ Hidan était appuyé contre la porte de sorti, en bloquant l'accès par la même occasion. Elle roula des yeux et demanda poliment :

Aika : Veux-tu avoir l'amabilité de te pousser de devant la porte s'il te plait ?

Hidan : Nan.

Un ange passa et Aika, la tempe battante, fut tenter d'assommer l'impertinent de, justement, son impertinence. Mais elle se retint. Après tout elle avait deux tête de moins que son « adversaire » et préférait garder toutes ses dents. Elle croisa donc les bras et répéta :

Aika : J'ai dit s'il te plait.

Hidan : - grand sourire- Et moi j'ai dit nan.

Aika : -perdant toute contenance – Dégage de mon chemin l'affreux !

Hidan : De toute façon t'irait où ? T'es pieds nu je te signale !

Aika : -soupire- C'est la St Jean aujourd'hui, et si je veux créer mon filtre d'amour pour le revendre aux enchère je suis aller cueillir pieds nu des trèfle au coucher du soleil. Comme je ne sais pas où trouver des trèfles je suis parti a l'avance histoire de ne pas devoir attendre encore un an pour faire fortune.

Hidan : Bien tenté mais on n'est pas à la St Jean. C'est la St Gérard.

_Fichtre ! Bon sang mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment il peut connaitre ça lui ?_

Aika : Bon ok, c'est peut-être pas la raison principal, et alors ? En quoi ça te concerne ?

Il resta silencieux et elle se renfrogna. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il se « sentait concerné » par ses faits et gestes. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas avancé dans sa quête de vengeance. Elle pataugeait tellement que ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Bon ok, ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle cherchait mais quand même ! Deux jours de trop ! Mais… De quoi devait-elle se venger au juste ? Certes il avait parié qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras, mais si elle ne le faisait ou était le problème ?

Pendant qu'elle se plongeait dans ses pensées Hidan c'était sensiblement rapproché et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse.

Hidan : En tout cas cette robe te va à ravir.

_Voilà pourquoi…_ Aika serra les dents et son regard se fit rageusement froid. Et soudain, elle se détendit, mieux : elle éclata de rire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Hidan sembla déconcerté mais rafficha bientôt son sourire de séducteur. Et là, la main partit. Dans un clac retentissant la main d'Aika se retrouva coller contre la joue du jeune homme dont les yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes. Toujours riante, la rousse retira sa main et sussura :

Aika : Bien essayé connard, mais je n'accepte pas les compliments de goujat sans aucun savoir vivre qui ont le culot de parier sur une dame. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai autre chose à faire que d'apprendre la bien aisance à un truand grossier et buté !

Elle fit demi-tour, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres et le regard dans les étoiles et remonta les marches des escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre d'un pas guilleret, plantant là un pauvre idiot a l'air ébahi. Elle rentra dans la pièce et même la présence trop présente de la couleur rose et le regard interrogateur de ses camarades n'y changea rien. Elle alla a la fenêtre et ouvrit en grand avant de retourner a son lit, le sourire au lèvre.

Aika : Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Deidara : -sourire douteux- Je m'en doute. Et donc ?

Aika : -l'ignorant- Kuroime, j'ai raté un truc en math ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

Kuroime : Nan, t'a rien rater, on avait un contrôle, tu l'aurais pas fait de toute manière alors… D'ailleur t'étais ou ?

Aika : A l'infirmerie. Je faisais la sieste. Le problème c'est que j'ai pas de réveil intégré alors du coup…Mais l'autre gugus vous l'a pas dit ?

Deidara : Quel gugus ?

Aika : -sur le ton de la conversation- Le crétin avec qui t'a fait le magnifique pari que je lui tomberais dans les bras. D'ailleurs j'ai pas eu les précisions, mais c'était au sens propre ou figuré ? Non par ce que a proprement parler, en sport c'est ce qui est arrivé non ? Vous en dites quoi ?

Itachi : En effet, vu comme ça tu as gagné ton pari Dei'

Aika : -voix de commentatrice télé – Alors, les impressions du vainqueur ? Comment vivez-vous votre victoire ?

Deidara : -se renfrognant – Te fou pas de ma gueule !

Kuroime : Viens pas pleuré Deidouchey, tu l'as bien cherché !

Deidara : M'appelle pas comme ça !

Il se leva en serrant le point et sa sœur en fit autant, la tempe battante. Autour deux, le silence c'était fait et les gens avaient laissé un large espace libre, une sorte de « No mans land » respectueux et craintif. En fait, seul Itachi semblait indifférent a la nouvelle ambiance, il se contentait de regarder les deux blonds avec un air intéressé. C'est presque comme s'il était curieux de voir qui battrait l'autre sans se soucier de la casse. Finalement, Kuroime se jeta sur son frère qui l'esquiva et coinça sa tête sous son bras, frottant ses cheveux de sa main libre.

Kuroime : Haaaaaa ! –hurla-t-elle- arrête tu me décoiffe !

Deidara : La pauvre chérie ! Tu m'as cherché ! Reconnais mon art et j'envisagerai peut être de te lâcher !

Kuroime : Tu peux toujours crever !

Deidara : Mauvaise réponse !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne qu'Aika préféra ne pas identifier. Elle alla a son placard pour trouver d'autre vêtement a porter, les robes n'étant pas sa tasse de thé et de toute manière, elle n'aimait pas le thé alors… Elle se saisi d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt plus ou moins classe, tout dépend des gouts. Ce tee-shirt, donc, était de taille XL minimum, elle flottait dedans. De couleur gris cendre, une fée assise sur un croissant de lune était imprimé, entouré d'étoiles brillantes. Dans le dos se trouvait un dragon chinois argenté, blanc et noire. Elle partit donc l'enfiler dans la salle de bain tandis que le silence s'installait dans la chambre. Une fois bouclé dans la salle d'eau, elle eut un immense rictus sadique avant de se changer, l'esprit léger. Elle ressortit tranquillement et reparti vers sa penderie – elle avait oublié de prendre des chaussettes. Elle en enfila des rayer multicolores puis fronça les sourcils. _Un silence qui n'annonce rien de bon…_

En se retournant elle remarqua ce cher –elle retint un sourire sadique – Hidan, dont la mine sombre prouvait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié leur _petite_ discussion. Il lui jeta un regard orageux –qu'elle ne pus s'empêcher d'admirer tant il était rageur – et elle soutint calmement ces ondes agressives en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle poussa la provoque un peu plus loin en haussant un sourcil et en ayant un rictus sarcastique. Derrière elle quelqu'un – qu'elle devina être Kuroime- étouffa un ricanement. Juste après elle pesta contre son frère qui lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Trois coup sec furent frapper à la porte.

Aika : Entrez.

Un homme en costard et sans expression entra.

Homme en Costard : Mademoiselle, vous êtes attendu dans la cour.

La rousse soupira puis fit un signe de la main a l'homme qui signifiait « oust dehors». Pendant ce temps les conversations avaient reprise puisque tous ici étaient habitué aux domestique, majordome ect… _C'est fou tous ce qui peut arriver en une seule journée ! _Elle regarda Konan et leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

Aika : Bon ben… a tout a l'heure…

Elle sorti de la chambre en soupirant puis descendis dans la cour. De l'autre côté du portail elle pouvait apercevoir _sa_ voiture. Elle s'y attendait bien sure, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de pester intérieurement. Elle se dandina un instant à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Y aller ? Partir en courant ? Elle fit un pas en avant, s'arrêta, inspira un grand coup, puis elle reparti vers la voiture. C'était une limousine grise acier aussi longue qu'un bus et a l'allure digne. La portière s'ouvrit et Aika entra. Elle s'assit sur la banquette en cuir blanc et fixa ses genoux, la tête basse.

Anonyme : Et bien ma chérie ? Tu ne dis pas bonjours a ta pauvre mère ? Mais comment-ai-je élever ?

Aika releva brusquement la tête et bafouilla :

Aika : Bo…Bonjour mère.

La mère : A vraiment… quelle petite fille mal élevé tu fais ! Enfin… - elle soupira- Que dis tu de cet établissement ? Prestigieux n'est ce pas ?

Aika : Oui… très.

La mère : Et bien ? Tu ne me remercie pas ? Tu sais combien coute ne serais-ce que l'uniforme ? Tss…

Aika : Désolé… Merci pour tout mère. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre générosité…

La mère : Ce n'est rien. Je compte sur toi pour nous trouver le plus riche héritier de cette école !

Aika : Pardon ? Mais euh … pourquoi ?

La mère : Pour l'épouser et nous faire profiter de sa fortune voyons ! Maintenant va-t'en j'ai des choses a faire et tu m'a décaller tout mon planning de la journée !

Elle fut éjecté à l'extérieur et juste après la voiture démarra au quart de tour. Elle ne se souvint plus combien de temps elle resta planté la, mais quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, le soir était tombé, et la pièce était vide. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui appris que tout le monde devait être au réfectoire. Elle s'en fichait. Prenant à peine le soin d'enlever ses chaussures, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours petite, quand sa mère lui parlait. Enlevant tous ce qu'elle avait rangé dans son armoire, elle envoya tout valdinguer dans la pièce puis s'enferma dans le petit compartiment en bois.

Aika : -hurlant- JE-LA-DETESTE ! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un bruit mate suivis ce cris tandis qu'elle se cognait la tête contre la paroi de l'armoire.

Dans le réfectoire, la conversation était très animée entre nos chers membres de l'Akatsuki. Pour le moment, Sasori, qui lisait son livre, déclarait d'une voix distraite :

Sasori : Avouez qu'il était vraiment débile ce paris…

Deidara : Bon sang mec ! T'es notre pote non ? Alors t'es sensé etre de notre coté pas de celui de cette…

Kuroime : De cette quoi ? Vas-y je suis toute ouïe !

Hidan : C'est qu'une sale peste avec un caractère de merde !

Itachi : En attendant elle vous a totalement humilié, et avec un certain style, on peut lui reconnaitre au moins qu'elle sait clasher les gens avec naturel.

Hidan : Attend mais t'es de quel côté toi ?

Konan : Ca suffit ! L'incident est clos, alors arrêtez de crier comme des vendeurs de poisson !

Un silence électrique suivit ces paroles tandis qu'Hidan et Itachi se regardait en chien de faïence. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange, les lumières se mirent a clignoté et le sol trembla légèrement. Les yeux de Pain s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa ce qui arrivait.

Pain : -plongeant sous la table – Tous à couvert ! BlacKonan est de retour !

La suite ne fut qu'élan de panique et mouvement de foule. Blackonan se leva de sa chaise et fixa tour a tour Hidan et Itachi qui déglutirent avec difficulté dans un bel ensemble. Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre puis, après un léger hochement de tête, partirent en courant vers la sortie. Mais s'était sans compter le hasard, qui fit que Yuuki entra dans la salle par là et leur barra la route. Aculé contre le mur, ils ne purent que regarder leur fin marcher vers eux.

Blackonan : -les chopant par leur col – La prochaine fois que vous vous disputez comme des gamins …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, les lâcha et retourna s'assoir tandis que Pain sortait de dessous la table suivit de Sasori. Deidara et Kuroime quant à eux, avait préféré les plantes de décorations qu'on trouvait un peu partout dans le réfectoire. Hidan e Itachi, comme foudroyé, restaient contre le mur, semblant vouloir devenir de pierre et se fondre dans la cloison. Le réfectoire, devenu silencieux pendant l'altercation, éclata alors de rire. La nouvelle venue alla s'installer a côté de Konan qui s'était remise à manger tranquillement.

Sasori : Tiens ? Yuuki ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vue !

Yuuki : Salut ! Ouai je sais, je me …

Sasori : baladais ?

Yuuki : Ouai !

Konan : Tu ne devrais pas sécher autant tu sais…

Yuuki : M'en fiche, pour être rock star j'ai pas besoin de maitriser le théorème de Pythagore alors… si je peux m'en passer je vais pas me priver !

Kuroime : La chance … Moi si je n'ai pas la moyenne en une seule matière y'a mon père qui se ramène !

Deidara : Je t'interdis d'avoie ne seraitce qu'une seule mauvaise note !

Kuroime : C'est plutôt a moi de te dire ça !

Deidara : Moi il s'en fiche de mes notes, tous ce qui l'intéresse c'est que je ne fasse pas trop de bêtise…

Kuroime : Justement ! Arrête de faire des conneries, sinon il va bientôt rappliquer !

Soudain ils se figèrent, sentant peser sur eux le regard sombre de Konan. Ils eurent un rire nerveux et eurent soudainement envie d'aller dormir.

Kuroime : Bonne nuit !

Chacun parti donc de son côté pour retourner à son dortoir. Devant la porte de sa chambre, Kuroime se figea. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre se trouvait une petite abeille. Prudemment elle s'en approcha t se pencha pour etre a sa hauteur.

Kuroime : Coucou petite abeille ! Tu es toute seule ? … Oh je vois, tu t'es perdu… Tu cherchais du miel dis-tu ? Mais il n'y en a pas ici ! … Non, il y en a dans le bois juste en face, ou du coté du club de jardinage… D'accords, je te montrerais…

Aika : -choqué- Euh… tu te sens bien ?

_Je rêve ou elle tape la conversation a une abeille ? _La blonde se redressa vivement et cacha ses mains derriere son dos. Juste après elle sursauta :

Kuroime : AIE ! Elle m'a piqué ! A cause de toi !

Aika : Pardon ? A cause de moi ? Non mais j'ai rien fait !

Kuroime : Si ! Tu lui a fait peur ! –larmes aux yeux- A cause de toi elle va mourir par ce qu'une abeille ne peut pas survivre après avoir piqué !

Aika : Ah ! Et bien pardon _madame l'abeille_ de vous avoir fait peur !

Un peu plus loin, sur le chemin du dortoir.

Deidara : -sursaute- Bon sang ! J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piqué par une abeille !

Hidan : T'es sur que c'est pas une guêpe ?

Deidara : Vas-y, fou toi de ma gueule ! Il n'empêche qu'avec Kuroime en est allergique aux piqures d'insectes, alors comprends que je sois vigilent !

?: AU SECOURS !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjours/Bonsoir,

Je présente mes excuses à tous ceux ou celles qui attendaient la suite de cette histoire, mais je n'ai plus aucune inspiration pour écrire la suite. Ça fait un moment que je suis inactive et que je ne publie plus de chapitre, et je m'excuse d'avoir fait duré ça, mais c'est officiel et définitif, cette histoire n'aura pas de suite.

Je n'ai pas le coeur de supprimer cette histoire, mais si vous estimez qu'il vaut mieux que je la retire, notamment, je m'en voudrais d'attirer de nouveau lecteur pour une histoire qui n'aura pas de fin, je la retirerais.

Merci de votre compréhension. Si vous voulez, je peux néanmoins inventer une fin, pour que vous ne soyez pas non plus trop frustré, cependant ce ne sera pas la fin prévu originellement par ce que ... je n'ai jamais réfléchis à quelle dénouement aurait cette histoire.

Vous constaterez probablement que ce message a été ajouté à pratiquement toutes mes fics, si je devez m'expliquez sur cette hécatombes, je dirai que j'écris des fics sur les univers dont je suis fan sur le moment. Il se trouve que je change d'avis comme de chemise (pas l'idéal pour un auteur me direz vous), et on peut constater mon évolution (tant en goûts qu'en personnalité) dans mes histoires.

Aujourd'hui, à 17, je dirais que je n'ai plus autant besoin d'extérioriser mes démons et mes incertitudes, et que je me sens incapable de terminer ses histoires, qui avaient toutes des origines différentes.

Pour **La peur du bonheur**, je cherchais a retranscrire les doutes et les incertitudes que j'avais à 14-15 ans, au collège, et mon sentiment de néant, d'inutilité à être en vie sans pouvoir être maîtres de ses actes, sans pouvoir se faire accepter des autres, car on ne s'accepte pas soit même. Le refuge dans la routine, et la victoire d'une passion qui veille en chacun de nous mais qui a besoin d'une étincelle pour prendre vie, et donner de la couleur à notre existence.

Pour **Ado blasé recherche normalité**, c'était notament pour laisser libre cour à mon sarcasme, et à ma révolte contre le lycée, et l'insouciance de certaines personnes, qui font passer ceux qui prenne le collège au sérieux pour des imbéciles. Extérioriser ma frustration et ma rage contre des gens qui on des centres d'intérêt différent des miens, et aussi montrer que les gens comme Aika qui rejette tout le monde, le font par refus d'être soit même rejeter, et par manque de confiance en soit. Exprimer ma propre détresse face a un monde qui continuera de tourner sans moi.

J'étais vraiment tourmenté à l'époque, et j'avoue que si je comprend tout ce que j'ai voulu extérioriser dans ses histoires, je ne me sens plus capable de les reprendre, de renouer avec des complexe vieux d'il y a deux ans, en quelque sorte régresser et retrouver des réflexions qui ne m'appartiennent plus vraiment, rejeter mon évolution des dernières années. Je l'avoue, j'ai peur que reprendre ses histoires me face perdre tout ce travaille sur moi que j'ai fait.

Aujourd'hui encore j'ai d'autre complexe, je travail toujours sur moi, comme je le ferais toute ma vie car nous sommes tous en perpétuel évolution, et me remettre à nouveau en question me demanderait beaucoup trop.

Je m'excuse encore, et vous remercie d'avoir suivie ses deux histoires jusque là !


End file.
